My Fiolee FanFic
by Kawaii-chan 080
Summary: Fionna is exited to see Marshall Lee and when she does he asks her to come on stage with her! But what will happen when Marshall kisses Fionna in front of everyone and with Prince Gumball watching!
1. Chapter 1

My Fiolee Fan Fiction

~I do NOT own the lyrics to the song of Good Little Girl! Neither do I own the Adventure Time cartoon or the characters from Adventure Time Such as Fionna, Marshall lee, Prince Gumball, Etc Please give me any thoughts you might like to share, any comments, and what you think would make the story better! Thanks! This is my first story don't be to hard on me! Lol

~Fionna and Cake just getting out of the house~

"What should we do to today ?" asked Fionna.

"...Oh, I know! How 'bout we go to Prince Gumball's place cuz, you know, he's having a party! "She thinks for a while. "Oh & you know who else is going?"

"No? Who?" Fionna said.

Cake smirked, "The hottie Marshall Lee!" Cake said winking.

"Uh, yeah! Sure ! I'll go!" said Fionna.

Cake looks at Fionna unsure if she really wants to go or not..."Oh well! Let's go!"

~At the Party ~

"Fionna! You made it!" said Gumball. He Blushes a little.

"Yeah...Umm...Is Marshall Lee here?" Fionna asks super curious.

Gumball wonders why she would ask that, but ignores it and says, "Yeah!," with a smile, "he's right over..." Gumball gets cut off.

"Heyy! Fionna!" a deep smexy voice said.

Fionna frown disappeared from her face."Marshall!" she called out.

"Yo!" he brightly said. "Did you miss me?" he said jokingly.

"Hahaha yeah I did!" she said also joking.

Marshall blushed a little and Gumball glared at him. Marshall noticed and smirked evilly. "So Fionna. Do wanna come sing with me on stage?"

"Ummm..." She hesitated.

"I know you'll say yes, so just come with me." Marshall said selfishly.

"Ok?"

After they left it kinda became awkward so Cake tried to make a little conversation, "So, Gumball, are you enjoying the party?" she asks.

"No." he sighs.

"Oh!" she said surprised. "Well... I don't want you crying on me, so I'm going with Fionna."

~On Stage~

"Okay," he says, "now do what I do." Marshall starts doing some dance moves & Fionna copys. Marshall starts singing ?"Good little girl,always picking a fight with me. You know that I'm bad, but you're spending the night with me. What do you want from my world?! You're a good little girl."? Cake and Fionna sing in the background.

Fionna continues the song, ?"Bad little boy, that's what you're acting like. I really don't buy that you're that kind of guy and if you are, why do you want to hang out with me?"? Marshall Lee gives her the questioning look.

He finishes the song with a rap. ?"Don't you know I'm a villain? Every night I'm out killin', sending everyone running like children. I know why you're mad at me! I got demon eyes and they're looking right through your anatomy, into your deepest fears. Baby I'm not from here, I'm from the Nightosphere. To me you're clear, transparent. You got a thing for me girl, it's apparent."?

"What do you mean by that?!" Asked Fionna furiously.

"Well," he said kinda shyly, "you kinda seem to, you know, like me?" he said in a whispered voice.

Fionna blushes,"Well, I think, no let me rephrase that. I kinda...do like you..."

Marshall Lee blushes too but you can barely notice."Well let me make you love me." Marshall Lee gets closer to Fionna and leans in to kiss her & he does!

Fionna does a little moan and then widens her eyes and pushes him aside. " What the glob Marshall!"

"Don't worry there's more where that came from." he winks and Fionna blushes. Fionna looks at the audience who is staring in awe and blushes even more. Then she spots Gumball.

"Oh...my...glob!" she runs and leaves the stage. The reason she runs isn't because she likes him, It's because she knows he likes her and she doesn't want to hurt his feelings. He's done so much for her, but maybe she does have a little bit of feelings for him? After all, Fionna did have a crush on Gumball for a while.

"Wait! Fionna" Marshall calls out he looks at the crowd and finds Gumball glaring at him. 'shit,' he thinks to himself

~ At the tree house ~

"There you are Fionna!" Cake says worried.

"Oh! Hey Cake." Fionna said as if she just noticed her.

"So Marshall...he umm...kissed you." she said filled with a lot of curiosity but held herself back and only asked that for now.

"Yeah..." she said still deep in thought.

"...Did you like it?" Cake asked with a smirk and laughed.

"Cake!" Fionna yells and blushes like a tomato.

"Haha I was just joking sweetie." Cake laughs.

"It's not funny! That was my first kiss Cake, my first!" she restates.

"I know but at least it was Marshall Lee, the vampire king."

"Yeah." she admits with a blush and a little smile.

"I'll be in our room." Cake states.

" 'Kayy." Fionna she hears a knock and afraid to check and see who it is she asks, "Who is it?"

"It's me, Marshall." he yells from the other side of the door."Open the door Fionna, please?"

"Why should I?!" she yells. You kissed me in front of all those people! You only did that to keep your reputation of a "Bad Boy"." He suddenly appears in front of Fionna.

"No!" he yells back. Resizing that he was yelling he sat down on the couch and sighed. "I kissed you because...well because..." He notices that Fionna isn't looking at him anymore. She's looking right above him. He looks up and sees a portal!

"You see that too right?!" Fionna asks nervously. " I'm not going cray r-right?"

" Not unless we're both losing it!" Marshall yells came a guy with a familiar looking hat and clothing and also an dog also kinda familiar looking.

~how do you like it so far ? I bet you already know who the guy and dog are!


	2. Chapter 2

My Fiolee Fan Fiction 2 :D

"Why do you look so familiar?" asked Fionna. The boy who looked just like her wouldn't stop starring. It was as if he was trying to solve a mystery & Marshall didn't like it.

"Skadow!" he yelled realizing what was going on. "You look exactly like me!...Only you're female!" he took a look at jake. "Jake look! It's Fin two, but only she's a chick!"

"Oh my Grod!" Jake answered surprised.

"Actually," Fionna started to say, "it's Fionna. My name's Fionna." she said with a smile.

Cake finally came down. "What's with all the commotion ?!" she hisses upset that there's so much commotion. "I was trying to sle..." she freezes at the sight of a dog and begins to hiss.

"Cake it's ok! Look! They're like copy's of us!" Fionna yells exited.

"Oh my Grod!" Cake yells.

"Hehehe! That's what I said ! " Jake laughed.

"Wait." Marshall finally said before anybody else spoke. "Where'd you come from? And why do you look like Fionna?!" He was actually looking forward to hearing the answer to that last question.

"Oh! Well... Princess Bubblegum made a-" Fin got cut off by Fionna.

"Princess Bubblegum? Not Prince Gumball?" Fionna asked.

"Yeah! I think she's the opposite of Prince Gumball!" Fin stated feeling super smart because he figured all that out.

"Oh! Okay! That makes sense." She said feeling dumb.

"Anyway..She made a machine that could allow us to go into another dimension, but it still wasn't finished when we tried it out and...now we're stuck here." Fin said feeling less smart.

"So the reason you look like Fionna is because you're the opposite?" Marshall asked wanting to know.

"Yup!" Fin said. "So... you're a vampire? The Vampire King?" Fin asked anxious to know if he was the opposite of Marcy.

"Yeah." Marshall said. "I'm Marshall Lee, the Vampire King." Marshall said proudly.

"Just like Marceline the Vampire Queen!" Fin said and then he inspected Marshall. "Yup!" he said. "You're as cool as she is! Maybe better now that you're a guy!" he says while he goes and sits down at the couch.

"Quit showing off, Marshall." Fionna said sticking her tung out at Marshall & Marshall licks his lips remembering the kiss. Fionna blushes a bit of red and looks away. He loves it when she turns red and that's why he won't stop bugging her.

"Hey..." Jake said as he sat next to Fin. "Whys BMO still BMO?" he says looking at the sleeping BMO on the table.

"I don't know dude. Science." he said moving his hands near his head and making it look like an explosion indicating a "Mind Blown" & Jake laughed.

"So where are we going to stay?" Finn asked. "I mean for now..."

"You could stay here. I mean if you want.." Fionna sat down next to Fin & Marshall didn't like where this was going so he sat down next to Fionna.

"No. I think it'd be better if Fin & Jake stayed with me. Plus I need someone to keep me company at night."

"Oh Glob man! Really?" Fin said exited not knowing what he was thinking.

"Yeah dude." he said." Plus I got strawberries!" he was sure since Fionna loved them he probably did too.

"He's not gonna fall for that like m-"Fionna started saying but Fin said something to interrupt.

"Seriously dude ?"Fin said. "YES! I LOVE strawberries! I'm in!"

" Wow. He really is just like me." Fionna said.

Marshall stuck out his long snake like tung & Fionna rolled her eyes. "Well, What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Marshall grabbed Fin by the collar and Jake by his stretchy skin and flew out the door.

"Well someone was in a hurry!" Cake says.

"BYE FIONNA!" Fin yells cuz he was now flying away and forgot to say bye. Marshall looks at him with his evil vampire eyes and Jake gets scared.

"Dude! W-Why the Evil ey-eyes? " Jake says startled, since he can't even deal with Marcy, but Marshall ignores the question.

"BYE FIN!" Fionna answers and she swears she could hear Marshall hiss.

"You know..You guys would make a cute couple." Cake says and they can both hear Marshall's hiss from Fionna closes the door.

"You know who I like and don't pair me up with strangers!" Fionna blushes.

"Just sayin Fi" Cake answers.

Short story. I know T_T but hey I might Upload the next chapter tomorrow. :p

Please give me any thoughts on what you think about this and I'll try my best on the story ! Wish me luck ;D


	3. Chapter 3

My Fiolee Fan Fiction 3 :3 I do not own Adventure Time nor its characters (Sadly) but I do own this story.

"WHERE'S ...THE ..STRAWBERRIES!" Fin yells.

"Chill dude." I say. "They're in the fridge."

"Thank you Princess Bubblegum!" Fin screamed.

"Why are you thanking her?" I asked.

"She brought me here! Duhhh." Fin answers. I gave him the 'whatever you say' look.

"So you guys can go up to my room to get some rest. It's already past 12." I said.

"Sure dude." Fin said.

"Thanks dude." Jake said.

"No prob." I shrugged. I made it look like I had no worries. About 2 hours later I checked up on them to find them sleeping on my bed. I normally would mind, but I was planning to do something.

I flew as fast as I could to Fionna's house. I NEED TO EXPLAIN!

~At Fionna's~

I go up up all the way to Fionna's window & see Fionna sleeping. 'Beautiful. Like an angel.' I thought. I knock on the window.

"Fi..." Cat says lazily. I knock some more. "FI!" Cake says now hissing.

Fionna falls of her bed and I laugh.

"What!?" she yells. I laughed some more, but I tried to keep it quiet.

"Theres someone at the door." Cake yawns.

"Ughh." Fionna says. She gets up. I can see she's wearing gray sweat pants & a black undershirt, but the thing that catches my eyes is her wild her, which I Love. I go down to the front door and see Fionna opening the door.

"Hey sleeping beauty." I say with a wink and grab her long hair and start playing around with it.

"Marshal!" she's surprised and blushes. I love it when she blushes. I got closer to her.

"I'm sorry." I said hoping it looked like I meant it, because I do. She gave me the 'I believe you' look.

"Do you wanna come in Marsh?" I nodded.

We sat down on the couch, her eyes locked mine, & I reached for her hand and she blushed. She blushed more than ever before. "Why did you kiss me?" she finally asked and looked away.

I make her look at me by grabbing her chin. "...You looked beautiful." I admitted. " You're eyes sparkled & you're voice was mesmerizing like an angels!" I blushed to what I was about to say, "It made me fall for you even more..." I laughed nervously because Fi wasn't saying anything.

She looked at me with an angels smile & kissed me!

"Fi!" I said surprised and she giggled.

"I love you." she said. I smiled & she blushed.

"I was supposed to say that!" she laughed. "I love you more." I wink and kissed her, deeply, not ever wanting to stop. She moaned & gasped for air. "Sorry. I forgot humans need to breath more often."

"Yeah, but that way you get more kisses, Marsh." and she kissed me again.

~Yeah. It was short but wasn't that sweet! DO NOT WORRY! I'm NOT done yet. ;) Might upload a new one tomorrow kay? :)


	4. Chapter 4

My Fiolee Fan Fiction 4 ;D

I DO NOT OWN ADVENTURE TIME NOR DO I OWN IT'S CHARACTERS (I wish I did though T-T")

*Fionna's perspective*

" I love you." I say to Marshall and kiss him again.

*BMOS perspective *

I accidentally walk in on Marshall and Fionna kissing! "You've been talking to Lorraine, haven't you?" I accidentally say without thinking. They turn around to look at me . "Sorry!" I say and run away. I didn't notice Marshall and Fionna following me. I enter the bathroom to where I can see my reflection or the other dimension's BMO. I start telling BMO what just happened.

"Marshall was just kissing Fionna!" I say exited.

"Really? I saw this coming." the reflection BMO said.

"I think Fionna has been talking to Lorraine." I say.

"She did always love kissing..." reflection BMO says.

*Fionna's point of view*

We followed BMO to the bathroom. We heard a similar voice to BMO's talking, so Marshall opens the door just a crack.

"BMO," the reflection says, "Fin and Jake haven't come back from their visit to Princess Bubblegum!" he sounded worried. What was going on?

"Oh!" BMO said surprised he didn't tell the reflection about them yet. "They're here with us!" he said happily hoping the reflection would cheer up.

"Really?!" the reflection said exited.

"What's happening here?" I guess Marshall couldn't but ask anymore. I really hope he dosnt see my fluffy, pink bra in the corner, but he didn't seem to notice.

"Marshall." BMO said. He turned around to look at Marshall and the reflection stayed looking at Marshall from the mirror not turning around.

"Hey." the reflection said. "You must be Marshall Lee!" the reflection said excitedly. I came in later. "You look just like Fin! You must Fionna!" he says.

"Why is your reflection talking?" Marshall said. "You some kind of Wizard?" Marshall laughed.

"No. This is BMO from the other dimension. Since we are not opposite, we can see each other when we look at our reflection."

"Do you know how to get to Finn's dimension?!" I asked eagerly.

BMO looked at his reflection. The reflection nodded. "First you need to find Star Lake and get PG to help you create some formula to create the portal."

Marshall didn't really like going into the palace, but he would do anything for less competition.

"What time is it BMO?!" I blurted out quickly.

"It's 3:00A.M. In the morning." the two BMOS said smiling, because they could be of any help.

I frowned. "Dammit." I said "It's too early we can't go now!" I couldn't help but be angry. I was hero and people needed me. Fin and Jake needed me. They would do the same for me.

I felt a cold relaxing hand on my shoulder. "Relax." Marshall said. "We can ask for his help tomorrow." he smiled.

I sighed. "Kay." I answered upset.

"BMO." Marshall suddenly says. "Why didn't you tell us sooner, dude?"

"I would have, but then I would not have had a chance to have met Fin and Jake!" he giggled. "BMO told me so much about them!" Marshy rolled his eyes and couldn't believe he found someone as selfish as him. So this is how it felt to know someone so selfish.

"BMO," Marshall added.

"Yes?"

"Don't tell Cake about me kissing Fi." he winked at me and I blushed and gave me a smile.

Both BMOS also giggled. "Okay I won't." BMO said.

I had almost forgotten about the kisses. I'm glad I didn't . Me and Marshall left the bathroom and went down stairs. Marshall headed for the door and before he opened it he turned around to look at me with a smirk.

"Love the fluffy, pink bra ,Fi." Marshall said smirking his usual smirk. I blushed like a tomato.

"Oh. You saw it..." I said.

"Of coarse! Why would I miss my girlfriends bra in the middle of the bathroom." he sounded sarcastic. I blushed even more. He called me his girlfriend!

He saw my shocked reaction. "What? Am I not allowed to be your boyfriend?" he winked.

I laughed. "I love you." I said looking in his seducing eyes.

"I love you to, babe." Marshall said and gave me a long goodbye kiss.

"Night, Marshy." I said with a smile and I swear I could see Marshall blush.

**Cheesy ending right? :p sorry I'm little late my Internet stopped working -.- & I'm sorry I made it short I Promise I'll make it longernext time :/**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi I do NOT own Adventure Time NOR do I own its characters! Oh! And I do NOT own the song lyrics to the song. (Pst! It's on YouTube and it's a missing scene from adventure time look up Adventure Time missing scene on YouTube !)**

My Fiolee Fan Fiction 5 ~

+Marshall's perspective+

The next morning I woke up and felt that everything that happened last night was a dream.

I knew she would fall for me sooner or later. I walked to the shower and walked out 6 minutes later. I went down to the fridge and found strawberries. I'm humming a song I have ready for Fionna when someone knocked on the door. I sniffed the air...Fionna.

"Hey Fionna!" I said overly exited as I opened the door. I mentally hit myself. She giggled. I love her giggles.

"Hey, Marshy." She finally said smiling.

"I have a song for you." I winked and she blushed. "I wrote this about a week ago."

"Reallly?!" She sounded happy.

"Yup." was all I could say. Nice Marshall, Nice one. "Do you wanna hear?"

" Dude! Duh!" she said and I laughed.

"Okay. Okay...Here goes." I took a deep breath.

**Remember the time**

Her eyes started to sparkle and I blushed a little.

**we played video games outside?**

She smiled. As if remembering. My stomach felt like it had bats flying all around, trying to escape.

**Or that time that Cake got stuck inside a tree?**

She giggled. That made me smile as I sang and she blushed. I wonder why?

**Remember, can you try, when I almost, nearly died. Without you I just don't know where I'd be.**

This did not make her smile. Yeah. That somewhat scary.

**Give me the liberty. To guess what you mean to me.**

Now she gave me a smile. Seeing her emotions change so quickly because of MY song made me kinda proud of myself.

** .You're my girl. You're my broheim. We're tight like girls jeans.**

She giggled.

** . You'll always be my bro, we're FM radio. Cause, like, when you put the first two letters of our names together, that's what it spells.**

This was kinda embarrassing so I started to show off my playing skills.

**Oh, oh,oh, oh, oh. Ooo, ooo. Ooo, ooo, ooo! Yeah! Na na na na**

She frowned, and once I finished I laughed.

"You always end up showing off. Don't you?" she said pauting.

"You know it, babe." I said with a wink. She laughed and kissed me. I entwined my tung with hers and she let out a soft moan. I started to put my hands down her shirt. She moaned a little more andopus he'd me away.

"Marshall! No!" she yelled blushing. That made me want to tease her more, so I carried her Princess style, set her on the couch, and got over her.

"Why not?" I teased and put my hands back to their last position. She moaned loud and this time she didn't tell me to stop. She cover her face and turned bright red. I stoppedand grabbed her hands.

"I want to see your face." She blushed even more. I loved it!

I put my hands back and squished. She loudly moaned and I blushed. "More" I thought. I squished and rubbed. She let out high pitched moans. "M-Marsh!" she screamed. "Fin..." she said. I stopped. Why would she say his name?!

"What?!" I hissed.

"He needs us!" she said. I rememberred what she came here for.

"Ugh! I forgot!" I stopped and looked at Fionna in the eyes. "Don't ever say another guy's name when I'm doing that!" I stopped. "And don't ever cheat on me! You scared the red out of me!"

She giggled and gave me a reassuring smile. "I wouldn't even think of it."

I kissed her. "Good!" I smiled at her and she let out a small blush and smiled back. Her blue eyes were beautiful. "I love you." I told her.

"Hehe. I love you too, Marshy." She paused. "So where are they?"

"They ran out early in the morning saying they were going to visit the guy version of Flame Princess." I stopped and looked at her. Regretting What I just said.

Fionna stayed silent. She dated Flame Prince around three years ago, but the way he beat her up for no reason was day she dumped him, I was there next to her, to protect her. Just in case. He was bad news. When he saw me he just nodded, but before he left, I felt a glare and I didn't care I was happy having Fionna safe.

"Wait..." I said remembering Fin kinda was Fionna.

"What?" Fionna asked.

"Fin...Dosnt FP hold a grudge on you?"

"Y-Yeah...Why?" she asked scared. I know Fionnaand she isn't scared of anything, and if she is It would be FP. I hate him for that.

"He might be in trouble." I said. Knowing Flame Prince, just seeing his face he would explode and kill him on the spot, just because he looks like Fionna.

I hope you liked it! I never liked Flame Prince... Well... Look forward to the next chapter tommorrow ! :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys! Sorry I'm soo late T~T PEOPLE kept distracting me! If you see misspelling or something ignore it I was in a hurry! Now I do NOT own Adventure Time, but if i did I would have a lot of MarshallXFionna :D**

My Fiolee Fan Fiction 6

*Fionna's perspective*

" Oh my glob!" I said panicking. "What are we waiting for? Let's go!" I was reaching for the door, but Marsh grabbed my hand.

"You're not coming." he said with one of the most serious faces I've ever seen him with. I looked at him baffled.

"Why not!?" I asked not believing he won't let me go.

"This is Flame Prince were talking about ! I don't want him hurting you, looking at you, or even touching you!"

" But. Fin-" I started to say, but Marsh cut me off.

" I can help him. You go back home." he didn't demand it, but I really didn't want to, so I would just fool him and make him think I was going along with what he wanted me to do. "I'll be back for you. Okay?" he looked at me waiting for an answer.

"Okay." I said and Marshall looked surprised that I gave up so easily. He smiled.

"I'll take you home." I smiled and he carried me home princess style and flew me out.

"Yaayy!" I said trying not to act suspicious. He laughed.

Once we got home we said our goodbyes for now and I wished him luck.

I went inside to make him think I was actually going to stay and Cake was there.

"Oh. Hey, sweetie!" Cake said with a smile.

"Hey, Cake." I said. Looking at what she was doing, which was packing food for an outing. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to see Lord.M. " she stopped to look at me.

"Did you just get back? What did you fight?" she asked me.

"Nothing...Yet. I was at Marshall's ..."

" Uh-Uh ! What did y'all do?" She asked suspicious.

"NOTHING!" I slightly blushed.

"Mmmhhh." she said all sassy. "Well I'm late. You better not have been doing anything!"

"Yeah, yeah." she left. Well Finally! I went up to my room to grab 3 things. My backpack, the thing Marshall called Fire extinguisher, and my favorite sword.

As I went there, I thought about what Marsahall and I were doing at his house. I immediatly turned tomato red. Glob, Marshall! Why do you have to be such a perv!

I left the house and went straight towards FP's. Even though I was afraid of him, my friend and boyfriend were in trouble.I had to help! I wasn't called a hero for nothing.

-Fin's Perspective-

"Dude! Why are you mad after I said I was like Fionna!"

"None of your business!" he started throwing flames, which I easily dodged, but seriously what's wrong with this guy?! He still hasn't stopped throwing fire and I was beginning to get tired. I'm beginning to regret having Jake go to the guy version of Lady's house. Glob, Do you hate me?

"Fin!" someone called, but who called my name?

+Marshall's perspective+

Why did Fionna give in so easily? Maybe it's cause of FP. Now I'm really gonna enjoy kicking his hams.

"None of your business!" What the Glob? They really are hot head needs some Ice bro.

"Fin!" Oh No...

*Fionna's Perspective*

Marsh must either be really slow at flying or I'm really fast at running, because as I got there he was just now getting there too. I look at FP and he's throwing fire nonstop just to get Fin exhausted.

"Fin!" I yell. Marshall, Fin, and Flame Prince look towards me. I saw a smirk come from FP...Glob I'm going to die! I looked at Marshall He looked worried and I understood why.

"Fionna!" Marshall said. "What the Glob are you doing here?!

"Helping!" I said keeping my guard up. I knew FP was going to get near me soon.

"Go home!" Marshall said. "He's going to hurt you!" as if that was the line he was waiting for he came up to me.

"Hey, babe." Marshall glared at him. "You came back for me?" FP said.

"No. She's not your babe! She's mine." Marshall hissed.

He put his hand on my shoulder, making it burn. "Really, baby?" he said smirking. I yelped.

"Leave her alone!" Marshall turned into a huge vampire monster and hopped on FP.

I got the fire extinguisher and tried to stop Flame Prince, but the stuff that was supposed to come out didn't !

"Here. Give it to me." Fin whispered. He grabbed it and pointed it at Flame Prince. "Here goes." White snow came stuff came out and got on FP. Marshall got off of him and turned back to normal. I looked at Flame Prince. He was all blue.

I went up to Marshall "Sorry, I -"

He hugged me cutting me off. He took a look a me ."You okay?"

"Yeah, but-" He cut me off again.

"I'm glad you're okay." he smiled sweetly.

I giggled. "Since when do you smile sweetly?" I laughed.

He smirked. "Ever since I met you, babe." he winked.I blushed super red.

"A-hem!" I forgot Fin was here.

"I turned to look at him."Fin! Thanks for helping me! I really owe you one!"

He laughed. "But you came to help me, so we're even." he smiled and I smiled back. He quickly turned around. "Well, I gotta go get Jake." he started running towards Lord. M

"Fin! When you come back go to Prince Gumball's!" I yelled.

"Okay!" he yelled back.

I looked at Marshall. "Shall we go to Mc. Gumball's?" I said in a British accent. Or at least that's what Marshy called it.

"You mean Lord Pinky? We shall!" We looked at each other and busted out laughing.

Fin's Perspective

After I sprayed FP with white snowy stuff, Fionna fan towards, the now normal, Marshall.

"Sorry I-" She started saying, but started getting cutoff by Marshall's hug. It stung. My heart stung. I don't know why, but it did.

"You okay?" he said worried.

"Yeah, but-" she got cutoff again by Marshall's words.

"I'm glad your okay." he smiled sweetly at her. I didn't even know he could smile, other than his smirks.

She giggled. "Since when do you smile sweetly?" she asked laughing.

He smirked."Ever since I met you, babe." he winked and she blushed super red.

I couldn't take it anymore. "A-hem!" I coughed.

"Fin!" she yelled as if She forgot I was even there. "Thanks for helping!" I really owe you one." She said forgetting she came to save

I laughed. "But you came to save me, so we're even." I smiled and she smiled back. Oh my Glob! Oh my Glob! Oh my Glob! Her smile is heaven! I quickly turned around because of my huuuggee blush. "I gotta go get Jake." I started running, not wanting her or HIM to see my blush.

"Fin!" she yelled. "When you come back, go to Prince Gumball!"

"Okay!" I yelled back.

**What's happening to fin 0.o ?!**


	7. Chapter 7

**People who love or like Fiolee. I'm sorry, but I do not own Adventure Time Nor do I own its Characters. But I tell you this, I do own this story! Mwahahahahahaha... Okay go ahead and read.**

My Fiolee Fan Fiction 7

+Marshall's Perspective+

*sniff sniff* "Gross." I say sticking my tung out and making a face.

"What is?" Fi says looking around and sniffing the air.

"The smell." I say.

"What? Really?" Fionna says sniffing the air some more. Now she really looks like my little bunny. "I think it smells sweet." she says looking adorably confused.

"Exactly, bunny." I say. (I HATE smelling the sweetness in the air and looking around and everywhere you see is "Pink." I HATE pink. It reminds me of Gumwadd.)

"Bunny? And, Marshall. I know you hate pink," Woah! Is she reading my mind?! I better not think dirty while I'm looking at her. "but deal with it, for now. We gotta help Finn!" speaking of Finn...Wasn't he acting weird? He didn't have to run off like that.

"Marsh." Fionna says.

"Yes, Bunny?" I asked trying to make her roll her eyes.

"Bunny?...Wasn't Finn acting weird?" I give her a surprised look. Well Fuck. She is reading my mind. She looks at me questioningly and smiles. Why is she smiling?

"No, Marshy. I can't read minds. We just think alike." I look at her like dafaq?! And she burst out laughing. I blushed a little, but then laughed along. When we reach Gumwadd's lab,Fi knocks on the door.

"Come in." we hear a girly, prince like voice say. Fionna walks in first, while I hesitate to walk in.

"Fionna!" I hear him say happily. Oh Hell No! I'm walking in.

"Hey Gumwadd." I tell him as I start to put my arms around Fi's waist and my chin on her shoulder. She blushes, but allows me to do so. Fuck yes!

Gumball looks shocked, but ignores it after. "What brings you guys here?" he says annoyed.

"We need your help." Fi starts saying. "This guy appeared at my place while Marshall was there and they claim to be from another dimension." She keeps explaining the rest of the stuff and Pinkie Pie over here, was taking notes.

"Yeah. I can make a potion. Just give me 24 hours." The nerd says.

"Can't you make one faster?" I ask wanting competition gone.

He glares at me. "I'm afraid not."

"Thanks Gumball." he gives her a stupid looking smile.

"No problem, Fionna."

A knock was heard." Hey. Is Fionna, Marshall, and Gumball here?" I thin ja was Finn's Voice.

"Yeah." we all respond.

"Hey, guys!" Jake says. "Hey." Finn says.

Gumball walks up to Finn and Jake. "Interesting. The look just like Fionna and Cake." Gumwadd says.

"Yup!" Fin says popping the "P"

"Gumball says he'll be done tomorrow...or in 24 hours." Fi says.

"Skadow!" They both say.

"Let's go." I say grabbing Fi's hand. "I can't take this sugary, pink palace anymore." I said filled with disgust.

"I know what you mean." Finn says and then realized what he said and blushes. "Not that I can't stand you or anything." he says laughing nervously.

I started laughing. "Is this how you feel Fi?" I said laughing my ass off.

" Umm... I think we should...go..." Fionna said awkwardly and I laughed even more until we got outside.

"Do you also feel like that?" I asked Fionna.

"I-I," she stuttered, " I really don't like it..."

"And you were over here telling me to deal with it." I said.

"Shush, dude. He might hear us!" she pointed up where Gumwadd was glaring.

"Let him!" I said even louder. I kissed her and she kissed back. I entwined my tung with hers and she let out a moan. She opened her eyes and hit me on the head.

"Not here!" she said pissed.

"Owww! But, Baby." I gave her a hurt look.

"Don't baby me! That didn't even hurt, Vampire King."

"It came from my girlfriend. It almost killed me!" I smirked and she burst out laughing.

*Flame prince's Perspective*

The next thing I knew, it was a complete black out...Well sort of. I felt cold and lifeless, but I could still hear my surroundings.

"Shall we go to Mc. Gumball's ?" I heard a voice say.

"You mean Lord Pinky ? We shall. " Laughter followed. After that I passed out completely.

I woke up in a cold, Icy place. "Hey, Gunter." I heard a voice say. "We have a new son!"

**Hehehe you like? Yeah if you saw some misspellings It's my iPads fault -.- Well I'll put the next chapter up tommorrow.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm so very sorry I'm super late, but this won't become a habit of mine, ok? Anywhere I do not own Adventure Time, nor its characters! And any lyrics you see below ain't mine!**

My Fiolee Fan Fiction 8

Ice queen's Perspective

"What's that Gunter?" I look down to find a prince that's not really my type. As I start landing, I noticed he just fainted. Yes, I am evil, but I'm not that evil to let him die there like it's nothing! I give him a potion made out of magic like the ones from my crown and some DNA that I got at Wizard City. The warning read "Memory Loss" "Whatevs Let's go home, Gunter."

"Wenk." I grab the Prince in one hand and Gunter hops on the other.

~At my castle~

I look down at the Prince. "Gunter, look! He's one of us now!" The prince's skin was as white as snow with a tint of blue and his hair was also white and short. The gunters dressed him up with a grey, long sleeved, sweater, black skinny jeans, and black convers. Where did they even get that?

+Marshall's perspective +

I was packing all my clothes and stuff in my suitcase. "Where in the hell are my black skinny jeans, black converse, and grey long sleeved sweater?!"

Ice Queen's perspective

"Ugh!" I heard the boy say. "Where am I?"

"You're in my castle!" I say exited. "Our castle, son."

"Son?" he ask. "I can't remember anything."

I smirked. "You're Ice Prince. My son. Heir to the crown."

"Okay." he smiled sweetly.

* Fionna's Perspective*

I was helping Cake pack to go to Lord M's house and her babies.

" Ooo! I can't wait to see him and my lil babies. Are you going to be okay, Fionna?" she asks super worried.

"Yeah!" I smiled. "Besides, I got M-" I covered my mouth.

"You got who?! She said with her catty voice.

"Uhhh... I-I got BMO! Yeah! BMO!"

"Mmmmhh. Yeah. "BMO"

I tried changing the subject. "So, Cake! What's tier 15?"

"Umm. Umm. How old are you?" she said nervously.

"17?" I said weirded out.

She whispered what it was in my ear. "Ohhhhhh..." I blushed thinking what Marsh and I were doing. I was so close to #15!

"Yeah, but don't do it until you're 18...or 20!"

"But Cake I'm turning 18... Never mind..."

"What, Baby Cakes?"

"Nothing! Are you done?"

"Yeah...Well, Take care, Sugar." she said with a tear in her eye.

"I'll miss you too, Cake." I said also with a tear in my eye. Cake left, well, she stretched there, and just in time too, because Marshall had just got here. "Marsh!"

"Hey, Babe." he said with a wink. I looked down where his hands where. He had a suitcase?!

"What's with the suitcase?" I asked smiling.

"Well~ I thought since Cake is away, you might be lonely?"

I blushed. "Really?"

"Yeah.." he smirked. "That and we could have some alone time at night." He winked again and I blushed even more.

"Tier 15." I thought out loud.

" What?" he said with another smirk.

I blinked. "N-nothing!"

"Did you possibly say the famous tier 15?" He said within even bigger smirk.

"No!" I yelled with a huge blush.

"Mmmhh." he said in Cake's catty voice. "I'm going to unpack my suitcase in your room." I could see a smile while he floated up.

" ... My room? Wait...What!"

+Marshall's Perspective +

'Ooo what a nice room.' I looked around and saw strawberry panties. "Fi! You should where these everyday!" I yelled.

"What!?" I could already see her blushing. She runs upstairs. "Gimmy those!" she yells blushing exactly like I imagined.

I chuckle. "No,no,no. First you must give me a kiss." I say with one eye open and my hand holding up the pantie.

She kisses me without hesitation. "Now give me them !"

"Okay." I laugh.

"Hmph." she pouts.

"Aww is my little bunny mad?" I tease.

She glares at me, goes downstairs, and tosses her pantie in the closet. As soon as I'm done unpacking, I go to her to find her cooking dinner. I wrap my arms around her.

"Whatcha got there?" I say. No response, no blush, and no shock. I smirk. So we're going there. I kiss her on the cheek. "Baby~" I say, "Let's play~." she blushes a little, but still no answer. I squeeze her boobs and she punches me in the guts and goes back to cooking. I pout. I know a way to make her happy.

I grab my bass. 'Get ready Fi ' I go into the kitchen and get ready to sing.

"Fi." I started to say. "Here's a song I wrote for you while at was at the Nightophere for a week. ( BRUNO MARS-TALKING TO THE MOO- I do NOT own the lyrics to this song or anything!"

~I know you're somewhere out there. Somewhere far away.~

She turned around to look at me with a questioned look.

~ I want you back. I want you back.~

I looked at her with hope in my eyes and she was about to smile, but she shook the smile off.

~ My neighbors think I'm crazy, but they don't understood. You're all I had. You're all I had.~

She looked like she was paying attention to the lyrics and she smiled. Yes! Score 1 for Marshall!

~ At night when the stars light up my room, I sit by myself...Talking to the moon~~ Trying to get to you~~ In hopes you're on the other side talking to me too, or am I a fool, who sits alone talking to the moon?~

I stopped there and looked up. She was on the verge of tears. "Were you doing that?" she asked.

"Yeah." I said with a smile and a little blush.

"You aren't a fool." I was surprised.

"What?"

"I did that too...Talk to the moon when you were away."

I hugged her. That means we felt the same even back then! "So...you're not mad right?" I asked smirking.

She pouts. "A little..." she said.

"I know how to make you happy again." I said and waited for a response.

"Huh?" that's my cue. I kissed her for a while and carried her to the couch. We kissed for a long time, and when she gasped for air I waited and kissed her more.

"Tier 15?" I asked. She stopped.

"I'm not supposed to until I'm 18."

"That's in 2 days. C'mon." I said pleading with a puppy dog face.

She blushed. "Okay."

**Lol WTH?! Okay wish them some good luck cuz they gonna need it!**


	9. Chapter 9

**hey guys I told you it wouldn't become a habit. Anywho I want to thank my( chocolate coated friend lol) who helped me with Ice Prince. :) I do NOT own Adventure Time nor it'scharacters! **

My Fiolee Fan Fiction 9

*Fionna's Perspective*

I woke up in the morning with nothing on! "Oh My Glob." I whispered and turned around to look at Marshall. 'What the Glob!' I thought.

Marsh opened one of his eyes and smirked. "Morning, Sleeping Beauty." he said smirking.

"Marsh!"

He chuckles. " I ain't no hipster, but girl, I can make your hips stir."

I blushed and giggled. "Whatevs."

"Watcha gonna make for breakfast, Babe."

"Uh, uh. You're cooking!" I answered.

He pouted. "How does a strawberry cake sound?"

I licked my lips and clap my hands. "Delicious!"

"Like you." he said.

I blushed. "That's cheesy." I said.

"Yeah, but it made you blush didn't it."

"Pshhh! No!" I said trying not to blush, but failed miserably.

He chuckled kissed my cheek. "Im going downstairs and make you that cake."

He got off the bed completely nude!

"Put some clothes on!" I said throwing a pillow at him.

"You know you like it." he said shaking his butt and winking.

"Shut up dude and put on some clothes!" I said blushing like a mad person.

He chuckled, grabbed clothes from the closet, and went into the bathroom.

-Ice Prince's Perspective-

I was reading Mom's Fan Fictions. "Mom's such a loner." I sighed. I need to change that. If only I could find this, so called, Ice King. I closed the book and went to my Mom.

"Mom!" I yelled.

"What?" she said. Oh she was behind me?

"Where can I find Ice King?" She thought a huge long thought.

"Well...You could find Prince Gumball in the Candy Castle and ask him?"

"I will!" I said cheerfully.

~Finn's Perspective~

"Hey, Gumaball." I said putting my hand up showing a hey.

"Hey, Finn, Jake." he said looking up at us and then back to the potion. He looked up at me again with curiosity. "Finn." he said to me.

"What?" I said scared.

"Take your hat off." He said getting closer. Damn it, Glob. Why does he look like Bubblegum? I pull my hat off blushing a little. He reaches to where my hair is and I blush a little more. He quickly pulls some hair off of me.

"Ouch! Hey!" he gives me a little glare, I put my hands up showing surrender and he chuckles.

He adds my hai to the potion. "There! I'm done!"

"Great!" I say relived.

"Yes!" Jake said exited.

"Now let's go outside to the lake and see if it works."

"Kay~" I answer.

-Ice Prince's Perspective-

What's that pink gum down there? Oh! That must be Gumball, and that next t him looks like...Fin?! And Jake?! Mom isn't all that crazy I guess. I follow them. Gumball puts in some weird goo in the lake and the lake starts glowing. Dafaq? Gumball says something to Fin and Jake, they both jump in, and don't come back up.

Gumball waits for a moment, nods, and then heads towards a large tree.

Guess who's gonna jump in the lake? This guyyy! I jump in and see the same lake once I got back out?

**How'd you like it? Review plz I need more ideas! :p**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys sorry I'm a little late. My sister got sick and we went to the hospital, bu she's all better now! So, I do NOT own Adventure Time, nor its characters! Thanks for all thoseawesome reviews!**

My Fiolee Fan Fiction 10

-Gumball's Pespective-

I knock on Fionna's door. "I got it!" I hear a familiar voice say. The door opens, only to reveal a floating, black haired boy.

"Marshall!" I say surprised. "What are you doing here?!" I say.

"Hello, your majesty!" he said sarcastically and chuckled.

"Answer my question!"

"Who is it, Marshall?" It was Fionna.

"It's the Pink Gumwadd!" he yelled. How dare he call me that when I'm right here?! Fionna comes towards the door.

"Oh! Hey, Gumball." she said with the sweetest of smiles.

"Hey, Fionna." I said smiling back.

"What brings you here?" Fionna said.

"Oh! Right. I came to say that Finn and Jake have returned safely."

"Really?!" she said looking surprised. "That's great!"

"Yeah." I glanced a Marshall and he now had his chin on Fionna's shoulder and his arms around her waist. "Fionna," I started to say, "can I talk to you alone?"

"Umm..." she looked at Marshall,he glared at me, as if warning me, and then he gave a nod. "Yeah, sure."

"Pinky." I heard Marshall say, "Don't touch her." he gave Fionna a kiss on the cheek and went inside.

+Marshall's Perspective+

I went inside, turned invisible, went upstairs, and out a window.

"Fionna," the Gumwadd started saying, "I-I love you." he said. Damn this bastard! How dare he?!

"I'm dating, Marshall..." Fi said looking at the door. I guess she hoped I wasn't listening, but I was.

"But you don't like him!" wait...WHAT?! Fionna looked at him red with anger.

"I DO like him!" she said looking like she was going to strangle him." I LOVE him, and just because you like me, doesn't mean I have to like you

back!" she was huffing from all that anger. "Why now? Why are you telling me now?!"

"I had no interest in you when you were younger, but now...now .."

"Look," Fi started saying, "you're a little late for that. I'm going out with Marshall, and he really means a lot to me."

Gumwadd looked at her, then he looked down and sighed. "Fine. Whatever." Fionna sighed in relief. "But don't come crying to me when he breaks your little, frail heart!" he turned around and walked away. That was my signal to go back in.

Fi walked in looking down. "Why so glum, Bunny?"

She let out a sigh. I was kinda scared of her response. "It's just," she started saying, "he's being a wad!" I chuckled.

"A Gumwad." she laughed and I suddenly got an idea. " Let's go to the land of Ooo!"

"What?!" she looked at me shocked and then she smirked. "Let's do it!"

-Ice Prince's Perspective-

"What the glob?!" I say. "Am I back?" I look around and think at the same time. 'If I'm back then why didn't Finn & Jake come back? I must be in Ooo.'

I look for Finn and Jake and see them walking to towards a large tree. "Hey! Guys!" I yell as I run towards them.

"Oh. Hey!" Jake says. "Who is this guy?" I hear Jake whisper. Finn looks at me a little bit scared.

"Flame Prince?..." he says. The name rings a bell...

"Ow!" my head starts hurting.

"Yo, Bro. You okay?!" Jake asks a little bit worried.

"Yeah. My head hurts a little,though."

"Oh! Well you can come to our house for now . Right, Finn?"

"Mm...Yeah. Sure. Whatevs."

"Thanks. I really appreciate it."

"I can stretch y'all there! Hop on!"

"Woah. Cool!" I hop on and Jake takes Finn and I to their treehouse.

**Finn looks like he dosnt want to trust Ice Prince ... Meany like what did he do to you?! Oh yeah ...he tried to kill him...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sup readers! I'm going to be updating every 3 days! Even though school's starting I will NOT stop writing! Promise! Anywhore. I do not own Adventure time, nor its characters.**

My Fiolee Fan Fiction 11

*Fionna's Perspective*

He suggested that we go to Ooo, carried me princess style, and flew us to the lake! He's seriously going crazy. "Marshall, what do we do now?" We were just standing there, as if waiting for a command.

He smirked.'Shit!' I thought. "We jump!" He pushed me into the lake and soon jumped after. As soon as we reached the top I gasped for air.

"Marsh! You could've warned me!" I was red! Obviously furious.

"Nah. I like experimenting." I glared at him and he chuckled.

I sighed. "While we're here, let's go see Finn and Jake!" I smiled at the thought of Jake and Finn being like Cake and I.

"Why are you smiling?" I looked over at Marsh and he was frowning.

I gave him a confused look. "Why do you care?" I said forgetting that Marshall has anger issues. He hissed, and I just walked towards the huge tree house.

I knocked on the door. "Coming!" I heard Jake yell. When he finally opened the door, his jaw was hanging open. I guess he thought he'd never see us again.

"Fionna!" he said finally reacting.

+Marshall's Perspective+

Fionna knocked on the door and I heard the yellow dog yell "Coming!" Atleast the dog would open and not Finn. When he finally opened the door his mouth hung open. "Fionna!" he said shocked. Guess he wasn't expecting to see her so soon.

"Ahem!" I said wanting to be noticed. Jake looked at me and backed away a little.

"Marshall Lee..." he said with fear. Oh how I love being a Vampire.

"He doggy." I said smirking.

"F-Finn's not here right now..."

Fionna giggled. I guess she found Jake's reaction funny. "Okay! Where can we find him?" Glob we 'have' to see him now.

"Umm...He's in the Candy Kingdom."

Fionna looked down. Oh..She had a fight with Gumball. I guess she doesn't want to see 'Gum'. "Can we wait here?" she said with a smile.

Jake turned to look at me and the back at Fionna. "Uhhh...Sure.. Why not?" He said looking as gloomy as ever.

"Thanks, Doggy." I said with an evil smirk. We went inside and Fi stopped when she saw a blueish guy about her age on the couch. I looked at him and seemed familiar. Flame prince?!

*Fionna's Perspective*

I stopped walking once I saw a familiar face sitting on the couch. "Flame Prince?" he turned to look at me with a confused face.

"Who?" Is he playing dumb? Why is he blueish?

"Oh. Guys, this Is Ice Prince. Ice Prince, this is Fionna and this Marshall Lee."

"Nice to meet you, Fionna, Marshall." He says smiling. Then he looked at me questionably. "Have we met before?" he defiantly had the same voice as Flame Prince only his was much warmer. Ironic isn't it. He's made of ice, yet his voice was warmer, and Flame Prince is made of Fire and his voice was cold.

"...No.. I don't think so." I said. He might be his opposite or something?

"Are you sure you're not Flame Prince?!" Marshall said with one raised eye brow. Ice Prince held his head and closed one eye,as if in pain, but he didn't ignore Marshall's question.

"That name rings a bell, but I'm not him." he said still wincing.

Marshall eyed him and I tried changing the subject. "So, Ice Prince. Where are you from?" that should have an obvious answer. He's obviously from where the Ice King lives.

"I'm from the land of Aaa. My mom is Ice Queen." he said smiling and not hurt any more. His smile looked sweet and sincere. Is he lying? And Land of Aaa? Ice Queen?!

**Oh shit! Fionna found Ice Prince/Flame Prince! Drama bomb! Lol okay. So Review and follow! I'll update in 3 days!**


	12. Chapter 12

**HEYYYY so sorry I'm late -.- I had to do stuffff, but hey I'm back. So I need help with some ideas for Ice King. Pm me if have any ideas for Ice King, or you could just review it. I'd really appreciate it :) Now I do NOT own Adventure Time, nor its characters!**

My Fiolee Fan Fiction 12

*Fionna's Perspective*

"You're Ice Queen's son?" I asked super confused.

"Yeah!" he said with a smile. "Well...I'm her adopted son, or at least that's what she told me." he said still smiling.

"She adopted you ?" I asked even more confused.

"Yup. She said she found me unconscious, and she technically gave life to me."

"When was this ?" Marshall asked. He looked as if he didn't trust him at all, but It's not like I did either.

"Yesterday? I think..." Marshall thought for a second and then looked like he realized something, but he didn't say a word. As we were all thinking, BMO came running towards me.

"Fionna! Marshall Lee!" the little guy's voice said. "I finally get to meet you!" he giggled a little. And hugged my leg.

I bent down and hugged the little BMO. "Hey, BMO. Thanks for keeping the other BMO company." I said with a smile. And broke our hug.

BMO giggled again. I really don't know the difference between the two of them. BMO all of the sudden ran towards Marsh. This is gonna be good.

" Hey Marshall!" BMO said with a smile and hugging his leg.

"Uh.. Hey..." Marsh said while trying to kick him off. BMO didn't budge and found it more like a game. "Dude! GET. OFF!" He said eyes Blood Red with anger. I started laughing and Ice Prince smiled at BMO.

"Yikes!" BMO got off and ran for his life. Marshall rolled his eyes and hissed. I giggled and he shot me a glare. I put my hands up and he chuckled, Wich made me giggle even more.

"Hey, Ice Prince." Jake said. "Why did you come here in the first place?" he asked.

"Oh! Right!" realizing he was wasting time he ran to the door. "Can you point me to where Ice King lives?!" he said eager.

"Uh uh, though you're Ice Prince you shouldn't go there!"

"Why not?" Marshall asked. "I heard from Finn that he's a total wimp."

"Well...He was, but lately he's been acting crazy about his FanFiction."

I laughed. "FanFiction? What crazy person writes FanFiction. I mean I write it, but If he's crazy why does he write FanFiction?"

"My mom writes FanFiction about Finn and Jake.." Ice Prince said shyly. Marshall looked at him like 'lol wut'.

"So, what type of FanFiction does Ice King write about?" Marshall asked.

"That's easy. He writes about...Fionna and Cake..." Jake looked over at Marshall and so did I. I admit I was kinda disgusted, but Marshall showed utter disgust. His face was dark and his eyes turned red again.

"Where do I find this Ice King?" He said stepping forward towards Jake.

"Um Um..." Jake was terrified. I guess he doesn't like vampires.

Marshall chuckled. "I said where can I find Ice King?!" I laughed a little. Marshall is so protective, but that's what I find cute of him.

Jake let out a whimper. He walked a little bit quickly towards the door and opened it. He pointed towards some snowy mountains. "O-over t-there."

I smiled. "Thanks, Jake. We appreciate it a lot." Jake seemed less scared now.

He chuckled. "It was nothin, Fi." Ice a prince tugged on my shirt and I turned around a little but scared, since he reminded me of Flame Prince.

Ice Prince looked up at me and looked at me with begging eyes. He looked...cute for some reason. If I had a little brother, I'd want him to look like this...kinda .. "Can I come." he asked.

I couldn't help but smile. "Sure!" I said still smiling. I noticed he blushed a little. He was light blue, of coarse you would notice.

He smiled. "Thanks."

+Marshall's Perspective+

Why was that little dweeb blushing and smiling at MY bunny?! I hissed and nobody but Jake noticed.

"Bye, Jake." Fionna said with a beautiful smile. I blushed a little, then looked at Ice Prince, and noticed he was blushing too. Oh hellz no! "BYE BMO!" she yelled.

You could hear a giggle from upstairs. "Bye, Fionna!" BMO yelled. Well kinda.

"Let's go, Fi." I said carrying her princess style and shot a glare towards Ice Prince. He backed a little bit, which made me smirk. I flew her towards the snowy mountains and looked back to see Ice Prince saying his goodbyes. He was even worse than Gumwad! Too goody goody. Bleh!

We were making our way towards Ice King's window when we heard him yelling. "NO NO NO, GUNTER!" woah chill, Ice King. We looked through the window and he was writing a book. Probably FanFiction. I'm going to kill him. If he writes about my Fionna in "Weird" ways! We came in through the window and i put Fi behind me. He was sitting on an Ice Couch or somethin'.

"Sup, Ice King." Ice King looked at me with confusion.

"Marcy? Why are you dressed up as a guy?!"

"Wait. Marcy? Who's that? I'm Marshall Lee. The vampire King." Duh the one and only. Hottest guy on earth.

Ice King's Ice widened and then he froze. "I'm not hallucinating, right?"

I chuckled. "No?"

Ice King's Ice widened again. "Oh my Glob! Oh my Glob! Oh my Glob! It's really you!"

"Yup." I said popping the P. Ice Prince came in next.

"Who's that?" he said sounding stupid. I groaned looking at Ice Prince.

" I'm Ice Prince." He said with a little smile.

Fi came out from behind me. Ice King fell off his couch.

"FIONNA!" he gasped. "Is it really you?!"

"The one and only."

**I really need the help for ideas for what Ice King he's planning, or what he's like.**

**Sooooo plz review or PM me about it! Don't forget to favorite or follow!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Wow! I'm not late! Im starting school tomorrow..., but I will still update! Dont worry! It's not like you care though...**

**I Do NOT own Adventure Time, not its Characters!**

My Fiolee Fan Fiction 13

/ Ice King's Perspective \

Glob, I'm sorry I've never talked to you before, but Is tahis really Fionna in front of my face! Glob, I love you! My mind starts spinning and then I realize something.

"Guys..." I start to say and I look at Ice Prince.

"What?" Marshall says looking kinda confused.

I point at Ice Prince. "Is that my son?! I don't remember having him?!" Ice Prince smiled and Fionna giggled. Marshall looked at me with amusement.

"He's Ice Queen's son." Marshall stated. The only thing that processed in my head though was Ice Queen.

I looked at Marshall like I was starving. I was starving... For the lady's. Wink. Wink. "Is this Ice Queen hot?!"

Ice Prince walked towards me and smiled. "Dad, Mom's really pretty!" He just called me Dad! He hugged me and then pulled away. "Do you wanna meet her?" I know this never happens with me, but gears started turning in my head. I started coming up with a plan and it involved Ice Queen, Fionna, Ice Prince, and I.I looked at Ice Prince a little more and then I looked at Fionna. He was around her age and I noticed every time Fionna smiled or giggled, he blushed.

"Do you like Fionna, Son?" I whispered into Ice Prince's ear. He blushed super red.

"I think I do.." he said still blushing and twiddling with his thumbs. "There's something about her that makes me like her. I feel like I already know her. Like when she laughs super hard she snorts." I googled at that comment. "But I just met her today, and she hasn't laughed super hard, so how do I know that?!"

I smiled. "I don't know son, but maybe it's fate." He smiled up at me, still kind of blushing, and nodded.

*Fionna's Perspective*

Awh, Ice Prince called him Dad. We came here to beat up Ice King, but we ended up having Ice Prince come just to take him home. That sounded wrong... I looked at Marshall to see if he was still angry or if he let it go. He was smiling! He so let it go. Now that I think about it, how did Ice King know about me?

"Hey, Ice King." I started saying. He looked at me and his eyes seemed to shine. I ignored it. "How did you-" I started to say, but he cut me off.

"Do you want to read my Fan Fiction? Oh, and can you sign it?!" I giggled.

This guy is like obsessed with his Fan Fiction about us. ( NO OFENCE TO THOSE WHO ARE BECAUSE I LOVE WRITING FAN FICTION sometimes...)

"Sure, Ice King. I'll sign your Fan-"

"Oh goody !" I giggled again. He's like a nerd.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me to where all his Fan Fiction was. I looked over at Marshall who had followed us and his eyes where blazing red. I followed his glares and saw what he was glaring at. It was a mother fudging statue of Cake and I ?! Okay. Ummm he's cray cray.

"Umm, Ice King." I said

"Yes, My Dear?" he said. Okay gross. I looked at Marshall and he was already behind me, still glaring at Ice King.

"I think we should get going..." I said with all awkwardness.

"Yeah. Tier 15 awaits us." Marshall said with a smirk. I blushed and glared at him. I swear. Marshall can be sweet and all, but when he gets jealous, he gets competitive.

"Marsh!" He chuckled.

"What? It's true." I smirked.

"Well guess what we are NOT going to do when we be home now." I said.

"Noooo! I was joking!" He said shaking me. I laughed at him.

I looked over at Ice king who was frowning. What's wrong he's my boyfriend? Marshall carried me princess style back up to where Ice Prince was.

Ice prince was sitting on Ice King's couch. He was holding a red stone and staring at it with curiosity. "Watcha got there?" I asked hoping off from Marshall muscular arms. Which I regretted hoping off of, because they were so comfy. He blushed.

"Umm... I don't know? I've had it since Mom found me." he showed me the stone. It was exactly like Flame Prince's.

**Oh shoot what's going to happen now! Idk! I'm still trying to write that part lol**


	14. Chapter 14

VERY IMPORTANT NOTICE PLEASE READ IF YOU WANT TO PROTECT YOUR RIGHTS ON THE INTERNET! I was informed of this from cookiequeen13! Just to let you know this is not my words but from cookiequeen13! Go to the websites provided below if you do not believe me!

SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here. I am telling everyone this because it effect us all here as Wattpad/FanFiction will being attacked as well. A Wattpad/FanFiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I an exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Wattpad/FanFiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This effect us all and we can not let it happen.

I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html : / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it / : / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml : / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.

I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell you friend, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. but we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time. -Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet like she said we stopped it before lets do it again come darlings lets push SOPA back fight for our freedom!

copy this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!


	15. The REAL Chapter 14

**heyyyyy sorry I'm late. Stupid school! Anywho I do NOT own Adventure Time, nor its characters!**My Fiolee Fan Fiction 14

**=Ice Prince's Perspective=**

**Fionna's eyes widened at the sight of the stone in my hands. I tried remembering what Fionna had called me the first time I saw her. "Flame Prince?" the voice rung in my ears from the memory. Was it the memory, or did Fionna just call me that again?**

**"Huh?" I asked not sure if she said anything at all.**

**"Flame Prince? Is that you?" she said with fear in her voice. I groaned. My head started hurting. But this time images and voices appeared. All I remember seeing was Fionna's mouth moving with a worried expression and then black. Deja Vu is what I felt at that momment.**

**When I awoke, I saw Mom and Dad with worried expressions on there faces. I groaned once again. "What...happened...?" I said still trying to recover from whatever happened.**

**Mom took a deep breath. "You were regaining your memories, and I guess you couldn't take it, so you fainted." she said with a worried smile. **

**'Memories?' I asked myself. Oh! I started remembering what I remembered. I had hurt her... Why?! She was the greatest thing that had ever happened to me, and I took advantage of it! Fionna came into the room with Marshall behind her. I knew she would never love me again, but maybe she could give me a chance...to be her friend. I will still love her, but as long as she's happy, and as long as she forgives me, then I will be okay. I looked at Mom and Dad and signaled them closer. They got closer and I whispered in their ears that I wanted to be alone. They nodded and left. Dad grabbed Marshall's arm and pulled him to where they were going. I heard him try to hesitate and then I heard ZAP!**

**"Fi." I said. She looked at me in shock. Ice Prince had never called her Fi. I took a deep, deep breath. " I'm sorry." I said with a truthful face. She had a questioned look on her face. **

**"What?" She said still looking confused.**

**"I am Flame Prince. I just found out before I fainted and before you say anything, I just want to say I'm so sorry." I felt angered tears running down my cheeks. I was surprised! Water had never fallen out of my eyes, and water doesn't harm me! I touched my cheeks. **

**"I forgive you." Fi said breaking the silence. I looked at her with one of my brightest smiles. She smiled back.**

**"Glob, I love you!" Fionna giggled. Oh, how I love when she giggles.**

**"Friends?" I ask hopeful.**

**"Friends." she smiled. I swear she is an angel! **

**Marshall came in paler than usual. Dad Zapped him alright. He was glaring straight at me and I just plainly smiled. Fi giggled at Marshall's wet hair. **

**"What happened to you?" she said still giggling. Marshall groaned.**

**"Stupid Ice King Zapped me with Ice!" he went back to glaring at me and I just shrugged.**

**"I'm Kind of tired right now, so can you guys give me some alone time?" I said still upset that I hurt Fionna. **

**"Gladly." Marshall said. Fionna nudged Marshall and glared at him.**

**"Bye, FP." she said giggling.**

**"Bye, but I rather you call me IP, Fi." I smirked. She stuck out her tung.**

**"Bye, IP." She stuck out her tung once again. I stuck out my tung and once they left I laid back down and sighed. If you're happy, I'm happy, Fi. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.**

**+Marshall's Perspective+**

**So that kid really was Flame Prince! Tsk. I knew it all along. "Fi." I said. My eyes were red because I knew who Ice Prince was.**

**"Hm?" Fionna said as if daydreaming.**

**"Don't go near Ice Prince ever again!" I was pissed. That kid was probably hiding who he really was to get near Fionna!**

**"What?! Why?!" Fionna asked snapping out of her daydreams and into reality.**

**"He's Flame Prince! He nearly killed you by burning you!" I yelled. How could she still trust him?!**

**"He's changed! Literally! He's Ice Prince now! He's kind, sweet, and cute! He said he regrets ever doing that to me the minute he found out he was Flame Prince and he remembered what he did!"**

**I can't believe it! Fionna trust that guy! I'm not jealous of him just because he called him cute! She can't trust him! "Fine!" I snapped. "Just don't come crying to me when he breaks your little, frail heart!" why do those words sound familiar? **

**Fionna gasped. Oh, Gumball used them when he confessed and got mad her for dating me.**

**(something's going on with my iPad, so if it looks different, blame my iPad!)**


	16. Chapter 15

**hey peeps! I'm late...I think. I don't even know anymore! Stupid homework! Anywho...I do NOT own Adventure Time, nor Its characters (I wish did.)**

My Fiolee Fan Fiction 15

+Marshall's Perspective+

"No, Fi!" I quickly said. She turned around not wanting to look at me. "I didn't mean it." I said trying not to hurt her more.

She turned around and looked at me with tears in her eyes. "Drop it." she said and she started running. I just stood there shocked. I made her cry. What the hell! I fucking made her cry! What kind of person am I ?!

*Fionna's Perspective*

I ran, but not away from Marshall. I just didn't want to cry a river of tears in front of him. I jus wanted to sort out my feelings. I can't believe he said the exact same thing as Gumball! Damn!

Before I knew it I was at my treehouse. I went inside and grabbed my iPod and earphones. I knew Marshall would come home soon and try to sort things out, but for now I just wanted to be alone for a while. I went to the nearest lake, not the star lake, and pressed play on my iPod. I groaned. It was a love song.

Just give me a reason, by Pink. Oh well. I can pass the time like this.

I hummed the instrumental part a little and then I found myself singing the song.

*Right from the start

You were a thief

You stole my heart

And I your willing victim

I let you see the parts of me

That weren't all that pretty

And with every touch you fixed them

Now you've been talking in your sleep, oh, oh

Things you never say to me, oh, oh

Tell me that you've had enough

Of our love, our love

Just give me a reason

Just a little bit's enough

Just a second we're not broken just bent

And we can learn to love again

It's in the stars

It's been written in the scars on our hearts

We're not broken just bent

And we can learn to love again

I sighed and pulled out my earphones. I heard a twig snap and I turned around quickly. It was Marshall and his jaw was on the ground.

"You're going to catch a fly that way." I giggled. Music really is my stress reliever.

+Marshall's Perspective+

I was flying so fast I couldn't see where I was going, but I knew I was headed to the treehouse. As soon as I got there I slammed the door open.

"Fi!" I yelled. "Where in the hell are you!" my voice echoed.

"You should shut up." BMO said looking like he woke up.

"Sorry, BMO. Have you seen Fionna?"

"She came in with some tears in her eyes," BMO eyed me after saying that, "and then left towards the nearest lake." BMO eyed me some more. "You better say you're sorry for whatever you did. Either I or Cake will beat the stuffings out of you." he said punching his hand. I held back a laugh and BMO glared at me. I realized BMO was serious.

I gave a half smile. "I'll make up with her one way or another."

BMO stopped glaring at me and went back to his or her usual self. "Hehe, Okay." I smiled and flew out the the door at full speed and I froze to someone's beautiful singing. I knew that beautiful voice. I'd recognize it anywhere!

I stopped flying and walked towards Fionna's voice. Right by the bank of the lake, Fionna sat listening to her iPod and singing along. I usually don't like a lot of love songs, but with was singing it so beautifully, I think I can learn to love them. I felt my jaw hit the ground. I couldn't help it. This song explained our situation a little and I wasn't thinking of finding her here singing to a beautiful melody.

*Right from the start

You were a thief

You stole my heart

And I your willing victim

I let you see the parts of me

That weren't all that pretty

And with every touch you fixed them

Now you've been talking in your sleep, oh, oh

Things you never say to me, oh, oh

Tell me that you've had enough

Of our love, our love

Just give me a reason

Just a little bit's enough

Just a second we're not broken just bent

And we can learn to love again

It's in the stars

It's been written in the scars on our hearts

We're not broken just bent

And we can learn to love again

"You're going to catch a fly that way." Fionna giggled, which snapped me out of my daze.

"Fi..." I said. "That was beautiful!" I exclaimed. I mean can you blame me? My girlfriend has a beautiful voice. At least, I hope she's still my girlfriend.

"Hehe thanks, Marsh. " she smiled a huge beaming smile that could make any man melt. I swear I felt as If I was.

I remembered our conversation and how I made her cry. "Fi, I'm-"

"Lets forget that ever happened." she said cutting me off.

"No!" I said with full intention of sounding dramatic. "I can't forget it! I'm sorry! I should have never said that." I blushed. I was yelling way over the drama bomb line. I quieted down a little. "I fully understand if you trust Ice Prince. You're an angel you always find the good in people. I'm really-"

She cut me off again, but not by talking. No. This was much better than cutting me off by saying something else. She shut me up by pressing her lips against mine. I kissed back closing my eyes and warping my arms around her waist. She put her arms around my neck and we kissed passionately. Once she stopped our kiss by gasping for air. I smirked. I love my cute little bunny.

She smiled. "You don't need to apologize. I never really was mad at you. Was just a little heart broken." she said now half smiling. I hugged her.

"Stll...I'm sorry, Fionna." she hugged me back tightly

"I love you." she said looking at me with tears in her eyes.

"I love you too , Fi. " I said smiling. I really, really love her.


	17. Chapter 16

**Hey, yeah I'm late, but I have had a lot of homework! -.- To make it up for you I'll update 2 or 3 chapter in 3 to 4 days. ^~^ Anywho I do not own anything but the story and the idea! :D**

**My Fiolee Fan Fiction 16**

+Marshall's Perspective+

I woke up feeling warm, which is odd for a vampire since we're so cold. I open my eyes to see Fi. No, she wasn't naked and we didn't do anything. She was fine. Literally. FIIIIIIINNNNEEEE. I had my arms wrapped around her. And saying FIIIIIIINNNNEEEE so much made me want to sing it.

*Baby, does he do it for you

When he's finished, does he step back, and adore you

I just gotta know, cause your time is money

And I won't let him waste it, oh no, no

Baby, just go with it

Cause when you're with me, I can't explain it, it's just different

We can take it slow or act like you're my girl let's skip the basics, oh woah

He's so replaceable

You're worth the chase, you put it on

It's alright, I'm not dangerous

When you're mine, I'll be generous

You're irreplaceable

A collectible, just like fine china

Favorite, you're my favorite

It's like all the girls around me don't have faces

And the saying goes

Life is just a game but I'm not playin'

He's so replaceable

You're worth the chase, you put it on

It's alright, I'm not dangerous

When you're mine, I'll be generous

You're irreplaceable

A collectible, just like fine china

It's alright, I'm not dangerous

When you're mine, I'll be generous

You're irreplaceable

A collectible, just like fine china

Give me a weapon, your love

Ain't no amount of time, in this world

Save me a lot of time, and just love me

Feel it baby, feel it in your soul

Are you ready?

I know your heart's been telling you you belong to me

It's alright, I'm not dangerous

When you're mine, I'll be generous

You're irreplaceable

A collectible, just like fine china*

I took a glance at Fionna and I noticed her nose started twitching like a bunny's. I chuckled. Her eyes opened revealing her beautiful eyes.

"Morning, Bunny." I said to her and chuckled. She blushed. Seeing that my arms were wrapped around her, she tensed, but then calmed down and snuggled against my chest.

"Morning, Marsh." She said closing her eyes once more and smiling.

"Babe, I'm hungy." I said pouting. She turned to look at me and rolled her eyes.

"Then make yourself food." She grabbed the covers and hid underneath them.

I dived in after her. I could see her blush even though it was dark underneath the covers. Again, Duhhh vampire.

"Pwease." I said while hugging her rubbing my cheek against her chest. These are good pillows. I could feel her heat rising.

"F-fine!" She stuttered. "Just get off my chest!" She tried pushing me away, but again, Vampire!

"Mmm. I might move, but I would rather stay a little longer." I nuzzled my nose in her chest getting a satisfying moan out of her. "You like that?" I nuzzled my nose on her chest once more, which made her shiver.

"Quit it, Marsh." She said in a heavenly voice.

I smirked. "Awh, the fun's over already?" She stood up, and you'd think I'd mind, but the sight was great. She only had a shirt and her undys on. No bra. I smirked some more. "Babe, are you going to put something on?"

She blushed like a mad man and covered her bottom half. "W-Why didn't you say something before?!" She ran to her closet and put some sweats on.

"But Babe, I was enjoying the view." I pouted. She still had some blush on her cheeks. I chuckled. She turned around and glared at me.

"Perv!"

Just as soon as Fi and I got downstairs, there was a knock on the door. I groaned and opened it. "Hello." Peppermint Maid says. I groan again. This could mean only one thing. Gumwad. Fionna was keeping quiet behind me.

"What do you want PM?" I asked not really caring, which earned a glare from Fi.

"Prince Gumball wishes to see you both today for tea...At three." I rolled my eyes. Ugh, Tea. Wait, didn't Fionna and Gumwad fight? Why would he wanna see Fionna and I? Why me too? I don't mind so much. At least I get to be with Fionna to make sure this jerk doesn't do shit.

"...We'll be there. Thanks, PM." I turn to see Fionna smiling at Peppermint Maid and shutting the door. She sighs. "What does he want know?!" She says looking damn annoyed. I look at the clock 2:00 P.M. I groaned inwardly.

"I don't know, but he better not try anything funny, or I'll beat him up!" Fionna giggled.

"Marsh, I doubt he'll try anything with you around." She giggled.

*An hour later*

"Okay, so maybe I was wrong." Fionna admitted. I rolled my eyes.

"I told you we should've stayed home!" I yelled. We were now in Gumwad's fucking lab hanging upside down from a rope! How? I don't even know. We walked in the room while kissing and then, BAM! We got suck like this, for now.

Yeah, It's short, but I'll update it in 3 days and it will be more than 2 chapters. PROMISE! Put that day on your agenda ;)


	18. Chapter 17

**Hey so The Chapters I have promised are just give me a few hours..., but here's the first one. Soooooo, I hope you like! **

**I do NOT own Adventure time, nor do I own the Adventure Time characters!**

**My Fiolee Fan Fiction 18**

+Marshall's Perspective+

Okay, so you might be thinking, "Marshall! What the hell?! You're a vampire for crying out loud! How did you not see this coming?!

Well, I was in daydreaming. Not really. I was just thinking in my head. I was thinking about Fionna. A GREAT reason to be distracted!

*Flashback :D *

As we were walking inside the castle, I looked over and Fionna was humming a little melody. My melody, and it got me thinking of when i fell for her. The first time I met herYeah, her eyes, smile, and hair made me fall for her. Some time later I found out she was more than that. She'd come over sometimes to just hang out and her tomboyness was cute. The way she smiled after beating me at video games was angelic. I love how we have some bromance here. If I lose her, I'll lose my girlfriend and my best friend. Before I knew it we were in gummwad's room, and I was still trying to come out of my deep thoughts. And then I snapped out of it when Fionna shrieked.

* End of Flashback ;( )

So, that's how we ended upside down, hanging, an waiting for the asshole to get here. I could get us out of here, but I wanted to know why gummwad did this, and what he's planning. When he tells us his reasons, they better be good or I'll end him right then at that moment without any hesitation!

*Fionna's Perspective*

We were hanging upside down from gummball's lab. That freak! What the hell ?! He's worse than Ice Queen! And trust me, ain't nobody wang to be WORSE than Ice Queen! I was slowly turning different shades of red, but them I calmed down and started wondering why Marshall still hadn't gotten us out of this yet.

I was about to ask when the door slammed open revealing a certain pink wad. Gumball...

*Gumball's Perspective*

I slammed the door open and see the girl of my dreams next to my worst nightmare. Of course I'll never admit it, but I really, really hate him.

"I see you fell for my first trap. Seriously Marshall, I thought you would at least notice it with your demon-like eyes. I still had two more prepared for you."

+Marshall's Perspective+

Ugh! This bastard had two more! And what? Is he making fun of me?! Hell no! I held back a chuckle. He's too smart to notice that I could just rip the rope and get us out. Bastard! As soon as you explain, I'll rip your head off!

*Fionna's Perspective*

What did I ever see in this guy?! This guy is cray! Wait a minute..

A minute later

Why hasn't Marsh done anything yet? I look I've at Marsh and find him holding a chuckle. Oh shit! He's planning something!

+Marshall's Perspective+

While Gumwad was blabbering none sense, I found the rest of the traps. And that Bastard made the other 2 traps meant for me and not for Fionna. I swear once he explains this shit I will beat him up.

I waited patiently, with a few chuckles here and there when I think of want to do, when all of the sudden he breaks into the most girly-est evil laughter I have ever heard, even Fi can do a better job than that. I roll my eye an await the story that's about to be said.

"I bet you're wondering why I, Prince Gumball, have trapped you here in my lab today." I groan. I, so saw this coming.

"Well, duh!" Fionna yells. I chuckle a little at how she seemed so desperate, while I just planned my favorite way to kill this mother-

My thoughts got cut off from noticing Gumwad coming closer to us...Wait! Not US, but FIONNA! I hissed and glared at this bastard, but he simply ignored me. Did he really not know I could get out and beat the crap out of him!

He got closer to Fi, face to face, nose to nose. I growled and ripped the rope, making both me and Fionna fall. Before Fionna fell, I caught her.

"Do NOT touch her!" I growled. He chuckled, which, by the way, did not fit him in any way.

"Oh, Marsh." He said. I made a disgusted face as he said my nickname. "Did you really believe I was going to let you out that easy?" I really am stupid. He's too smart, I should've seen this coming!

He pulled a lever. Which released blue light. I looked towards the blue light and so did Fionna. My jaw dropped. It was a portal.

Yeah


	19. Chapter 18

**Hey Here's that other chapter. Just one more to go :D **

**I do NOT own Adventure Time, NOR Its Characters!**

**My Fiolee Fan Fiction 19**

*Fionna's Perspective*

I looked at the shining blue light in front of me and noticed it was a portal. My jaw hit the ground, but I quickly closed it. I am a lady after all. I looked at Marshall and he had the same expression as I USED to have. I looked at the portal once more, and I noticed that the portal was changing from the bright blue, into grayish blue. I kept looking at it only go see it was slowly looking more like Gumball's lab!

Wait a second...

=One second later=

That isn't a portal! That's like a see through mirror! Psh! I was beginning to get scared for NOTHING.

Gumball cleared his throat catching my attention and a little bit of Mrshall's.

"Why do are you showing us a see through mirror?" I asked. Marshall smacked my head softly and muttered "Dummy." I gave him a glare and looked back at Gumball who seemed to have face palmed himself. He gave a little sigh.

"It's a portal, Fionna. It takes you to where Fin and Jake are." I did a little 'Ohh' to show my understanding. Gumball turned to look at Marshall and smirked. Gumball took out a remote with a huge red button and pressed it.

Suddenly a boot came out of nowhere and kicked Marshall into the portal.

"Marshall!" I yelled and Gumball quickly took out another remote to turn off the portal and pressed a blue button. I looked at him with disbelief. "What the hell, Gumball!" He smirked and grabbed my wrist and dragged me upstairs towards. I struggled. "GUMBALL!" I exclaimed hoping to snap him out of it, but sadly it didn't work. He threw me on his bed. I would have never believed he could be so aggressive, but after all that has happened, I think I will.

"Your little Vampire won't be able to rescue you now." he said as he leaned in. I turned my head.

"He's not dumb! He'll hop into the Star Lake and come here straight away."

He gave a little girly chuckle. Gross. "Honey, I'm not dumb either. I already closed both portals forever." He said while gave me creepy smile, which ,ads me tear up a little.

"I hate you." I whispered loud enough so he could hear. He chuckled a inked my tears.

"You'll love me after I'm done with you." He kissed me and I struggled it tasted sweet and bitter. He deepened the kiss and I finally gave in. Figuring out that struggling wouldn't do shit.

"Marsh.." I moaned. Gumball immediately stopped and scowled.

"Don't say that bastard's name again!" I remembered what Marshall said that one time, to not say another guy's name ever again, and I almost broke remembering all those times. Gumball got off me and before he left the room he turned to look at me with an evil grin. "See you soon, Fionna." He shut and locked the door.

I stayed on his bed frozen for a moment, to scared to even move. I looked at my surroundings and saw a window. "And he said he was smart." I went towards it and opened the little two doors blocking the sunlight. "BULLSHIT!" I screamed. What is this?! A jail? The windows were freaking jail proofed. There was only one last person near enough to hear me. Seriously he was right there! I could see him. I took a deep breath. "ICE PRINCE!" He looked up, smiled a waved hello. I motioned him to come up here and he did.

"Help me!" I pleaded. "Gumball locked me up in his room and sent Marshall into Ice King's dimension. By the way, how are you guys' doing?"

"Oh we're doing fine. Ice king lives with us now." He paused. "Wait What?! I'll get my dad. He's an expert when it comes to this."

I nodded. "Thank you." I said he flew off as fast as he could towards his place.

"Ugh. What am I? A princess being princess-napped by an old man stalker?!"

Haha exaggeration much? Okay, why of all days did I not bring my sword and backpack?! I let my guard down way to much.

I looked down, stared down at my feet, and sighed. I wonder how Marshall is?

+Marshall's Perspective+

I hissed as I fell on the floor. I looked from where I fell and there was nothing there! "Fionna!" I yelled hitting the wall, giving up I leaned against the wall and covered my face before I began to cry or something. I gotta get to find Fionna, so before I faced another pink faced person I flew full speed towards the Lake. Seriously, I had just made up with her and understood her a little bit better, and I lose her! I'm killing that Gumball when I come back!

K. I'm still making the other, other chapter. So, anticipate it! :D


	20. Chapter 19

**Hey people! I can't counsel days anymore. I lost count of them. Homework is literally going to kill me! Here's chapter 20! I do not own Adventure time, NOR do I own its characters!**

**My Fiolee Fan Fiction 20**

+Marshall's Perspective+

I jumped in the lake and waited like a billion seconds before coming back up.I'm a Vampire, I don't need to take a breath, just for those who were worrying. *wink* (DON'T TELL FIONNA! I WILL KILL YOU, AND I'LL ENJOY IT!)

I sighed and walked around like a mad man trying to come up with a way to go back to my little bunny. And I guess I have some chip in my brain that automatically walks me to the treehouse, because I found myself bumping into it.

"What the hell?" I look up and see the huge tree. I sighed and knocked on the door. I can't believe I'm going to ask for help.

"Coming!" Yelled a human boy. I groaned.

"Not him, Glob!" The door opens reviling a panting, young boy with a bear hat.

"Marshall!" He yells hurting my poor vampire ears, but I didn't wince.

"Finn! Who dared to disturb our game!" A yellow dog yelled from the background.

I smirked. One of my fangs popping out. I went inside Finn's house and into the living room.

"Why, just little old me, Jake." I said saying his name wickedly. Jake turned to look at me. His jaw dropped and hi eyes started watering.

"M-Marshall Lee." He hugged BMO and shielded himself behind him. I chuckled.

"What's wrong, doggy? Cake got your tung?" I said chuckling even more.

"N-No!" He stuttered.

"Man, leave Jake alone. Last time you visited he kept waking me up because of nightmares."

"They don't call me king of the Nightosphere for nothing." I winked.

Finn gave a little chuckle. "So, what's up?" He said looking at me without one sign of being scared.

I hid my eyes behind my long bangs. "Prince Gumwad trapped me in this dimension and I can't get back." I looked up at them with pleading eyes. "He has Fionna..."

*Fionna's Perspective*

"Ugh! What's taking them so long!" I yelled. I had been staring out the window for what seemed like a thousand years. Hahaha. Like hell I was. I was actually trying to kick the door's butt, but nooooooo! It just had to say, "Fuck you, Fionna! Nobody loves you! Forever alone." Seriously, it said that right after I hit my head against it!

"Damn you, Gumball!" I said in anger. How could he do this?! I was having such a normal life and then he fucking ruins it.

"I'll just sleep here till someone comes and try's to kill me again." I said with a smile. Yup, I'm officially losing it.

I was going to lay down when I hear this flapping noise. Uh, I better have heard right, because if it's fapping... I look towards where the sound was coming from, and see Ice Prince and Ice King. "Took you guys long enough!" I told both of them.

"Hehehe. Well, it's just I had some "lady" problems at home." He said while fidgeting at the thought. I looked at him weirdly and then looked at Ice Prince for answers.

Ice Prince sighed. "Mom thought that Dad was going to cheat on her or something and when I finally got my say on it, she flew off. I had to find her and explain what we were going to do."

I giggled and smiled at Ice Prince. "That explains a lot." I noticed Ice Prince blushed and looked away. He's so cute! But not as cute as Marsh!

"So, let's get you out now." Ice King said.

I almost forgot I was trapped! I nodded my head like a billion times.

"Geez! You only need to nod once." Ice King said jokingly. I glared at him.

"Hmph!" I said. I could hear Ice Prince giggling an that made me smile.

+Marshall's Perspective+

Finn and Jake's jaws dropped.

"WHAT!?" They both said. I just looked away my bangs were still covering my eyes. "WE NEED TO GO TO PB! NOW!" Finn said.

"But-" I started to say but got cut off by Jake.

"I know you don't trust "GUM" right now, but we know PB and she wouldn't do anything like that."

I looked around, not knowing where to look, and finally nodded. All I wanted was Fionna to be safe in my arms once again.

"Let's go!" Finn said motioning us to follow. You don't need to tell me twice. I grabbed Finn, not princess style, and flew as fast as I could there. Jake just stretched there, that cheater.

We went to PB's lab, where I found myself last time. Ugh, PINK.

"Oh, hey guys." The awfully pinkish person said. "Who's this?" The girl wearing glasses and a lab coat said. I already don't like her. She's such a nerd, like Gumwad.

"He's Marshall Lee, the vampire king." And Finn and Jake started explaining while PB took notes.

*Fionna's Perspective*

"Freedom!" I yelled an kissed the ground, which isn't as bad as it seems, because it's made out of candy!

"Fionna! Quit playing around! We need to go! Gummball's on his way!"

Ice King said exclaiming an waving his hands around like the mad man he is.

I looked around and saw no Gumball, so I looked at him for answers. "No time!" He said and grabbed my hand and flew me to his castle.

As soon as we got in he dragged me to where his FanFiction was. I looked at him and he gave me a wicked smile.

"You lied, didn't you?" I said rolling my eyes and putting my hand on my hip.

"What can I say? I'm a big fan of yours Fionna!" He said jumping up and down.

I rolled my eyes, sat down, and read through some of them. I leaned on something cold and hard, but whatever. "These are all about you and I being friends." I said. Wait a second. I looked over at what I was leaning on. It was the statue of Cake and I!

"How did you get the statue here?!" I asked hoping to get an answer out of him that could help me reach Marshall.

"Oh!" He said happily. "I made them again as soon as I got here!" He said.

"Not the answer I was hoping for." I said about to tear up. I felt a cold hand touch my shoulder. I turned around and saw Ice Prince.

"Don't worry Fi." He said with a smile. "I'm sure he's fine and everything will be okay." I smiled.

"Yeah! I bet you're right!" I said. "Besides, Finn and Jake are with him." He nodded and I smiled.

(Yeah that's it for today! I'll try to update as soon as possible! )


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey! Warning! This IS AN R chapter... I dI NOT own Adventure Time, NOR do I own its characters.**

**My Fiolee Fan Fiction 20 or 21?**

+Marshall's Perspective+

Ugh! This pink palace is driving me crazy! I stood up from the chair I was sitting on and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Finn asked me with a worried voice. Ugh such a baby.

I turned to face him and he was looking at me with puppy dog looking eyes.

"Out of this PINK palace. It really is annoying and sickening to be here."

Finn laughed nervously. "It's not that bad... " he said.

"Yeah, Dude. It's not that bad." Jake said smiling. Bubblewad just glanced over at us and continued working on the machine.

I raised my eyebrow. "Really? Well, I thought since Fionna hates being in here for more than thirty minutes, I thought you'd hate it too?" Finn's fake smile turned upside down. Haha, Gotcha!

"W-what gives you that idea?" He said trying to smile again. Bubblewad sighed.

"Finn." She started to say. "I've known for a long time that you've hated Pink." Finn gave her a shocked expression and then looked away. I got to admit he kinda acts gay, or he just reminds me of Fionna.

Ugh. Am I gay?

Gross. No bro, I'm straight.

Okay. I was getting scared for a sec.

Ya. So was I.

Dur. We're the same person, Dumbass.

You just called yourself a dumbass.

Quit talking to yourself! Pay attention!

Okay, okay.

I looked ahead, towards Finn and saw Finn blushing. Glob, does he still like Bubblegum? This world better be the opposite, or I'll kill myself. I walked towards the machine, Bubblegum, Finn, and Jake. Is it just me or is Jake really close to Bubblewad? Whatever, cross that.

"I this thing ready yet?" I asked anxious.

"Almost, I just need to..." I tuned Bubblewad out. . Blah. She's so slow. All you have to do is connect that top left red wire to that green one. Did he hear me? Did I say this out loud?! I looked at Finn and he looked at me with shocked eyes. Good thing Bubblewad was on the other side of the table, or she could have heard me. Jake looked at me too and his jaw dropped a little. Those floppy ears are good for something! I almost chuckled. I lived for a thousand years. You can't expect me to be dumb after all those years.

Bubblewad looked up. "What?"

"Nothing, Dumbass. Connect the damn wires and hurry up! I have to see Fionna...NOW!" She looked at me a little but shocked.

"I- I have to take a little restroom..."

She said. Dumbass.. As soon as she left, I connected the wires and looked up at Finn and Jake. Finn was smiling, as if holding a laugh, and Jake was behind him. He was trembling a little.

"Get a grip, Dog." I said and he glared at me. I smirked. " Lets go."

*Fionna's Perspective*

I woke up In a cold room and I felt something cold on my shoulder. I wrinkled my nose a little before waking up. My eyes noticed I was in an Icy room. I was sitting on the cold floor and my back was on a cold wall.

"Where..." I started to say when I heard some snoring next to my ear.

I looked at my shoulder to find a sleeping blue, young boy. Ice Prince! I blushed.

"Um um. Ice Prince..." I tried waking him up.

"Mmm." He grabbed me by the waist. I blushed even more.

"Ice Prince!" I whispered loudly.

"Mmmm!" Why does it sound like moaning ! My face couldn't get any redder. "Fi..."

I shook him trying to wake him up. "Come on wake up!" I whispered loudly again.

"Mmmm, Fionna..." Glob why?!

"Fi...mmm." He hugged me tighter. His face was on my chest. "Soft..." He rubbed his face on them and I moaned a little.

"Ice Prince!" I said yelling, but not yelling loudly.

"W-what...?" He opened his eyes, but he was still hugging me. He moved his head and when he trued to say something, his mouth nibbled on my breast.

I moaned loudly. He blushed a little, but then smirked. He did it again. I moaned loudly again and looked at him shocked. He grabbed the other one with his other left hand making me gasp.

"Ice Prince?" I said in between breaths.

"What? Not even just a little?" He said while his mouth was still on my breast.

I gasped. "N-no.." He looked at me grabbed my hand and pressed it against his groin. He made my hand rub it and he started moaning. I didn't want to move it. It was my first time doing something like that and his moaning was very attractive.

"Fi..." He said while moaning. "You're moving it by yourself. I looked down at my hand he was right. I quickly moved my hand back. He chuckled. "Did you like that?" He aske while smirking. I turned so I couldn't face him.

He grabbed my shirt and pulled it off. "W-what?" I didn't really hate it.. I liked this, but only from Marshall. "Ice Prince. No.."

"Awh. Come on! I'm just touching. I'm not going to put it in. Unless you want me to.." He winked.

"No!"

"Then let me continue." He took off my bra and sucked on my tit.

I moaned. "Mmm. N-no quit." He stopped, unzipped his pants, took of his boxers, and touched his groin.

"Touch me.. Just a little." It was smaller than Marshall's, but I felt like I was being lured! What the hell?!

Wasn't there a spell that could do this? Yes! I've Queen used it in Gumball! So he's using it on me?!

I was reaching for it, and he reached for my underneath. He started moaning, which means my hand was moving. I started moaning too and felt his every touch. It was cold. I still thought his moans were great though.

No! Quit! I snapped out of it, and apparently so did Ice Prince , because he blushed like mad!

"I-I I'm Sorry!" He yelled. He zipped his pants up and gave me my clothing back. "That wasn't me! That was Mom. Her voice was controlling me!" He started to back away a little. I put my clothes back on and looked at him while blushing.

"Do NOT mention this EVER!" He looked at me and nodded a million times before he stopped and went back upstairs.

-Ice Prince's Perspective-

I went upstairs towards my room. Of coarse I won't mention it again! I don't want to be killed, but I lied. It was all me. She was right there. I had my dream, again, about me and her doing it. It was great to just touch her and her touch me. Better than in my dreams.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey! I think this early, but who cares? Anyways I do NOT own Adventure Time, NOR do I own its characters!**

**My Fiolee Fan Fiction**

+Marshall's Perspective+

We were back! Oh glob, I nearly kissed the ground, even though it's pink, but I still had my dignity to save. I turned back to see Finn an Jake coming out of the portal. I put my hands in my pocket and floated towards the lab's door, when I heard some yelling.

"What?! She escaped?!" I heard a certain wad say.

"I - Um...Yes, Prince Gumball. I'm truly sorry. I was guarding the stairs and didn't see anyone come up or down..." Peppermint Maid say obviously scared. Glob, something's really wrong for that Bastard to be yelling. Speaking of bastard, he pushed me in that damn portal! Well, he booted me there, but same shit.

My thoughts were disturbed by more yelling. "So HOW exactly did she escape then?!" The wad yelled frustrated.

"I- Uh- I think she escaped through the window somehow..." I could hear foot steps coming up the stairs. I quickly floated towards the portal, shut it off, grabbed Finn and Jake, and floated upwards so we couldn't be seen.

A long frustrated sigh came from the pink wad. "Why did my precious Fionna escape?" Fionna escaped! That's great! I was going to leave before I got caught, but desired to stay tuned a little while longer. I know this guy talks to himself a lot.

I looked down at the wad again and saw him smirking. Damn, we were so close. " I'll just have to find her again, but keep her locked up someplace safe." Wait... So we're safe. Now's not the time. What the fuck does he mean by lock her up?!

"I'll have her for myself, and make her fall for me. There won't be anybody else to interfere. Unless, Cake or Flame Prince come." He paused for a long moment, which gave me time to think up ways to kill him slowly and painfully.

"Flame Prince...He hasn't been appearing much. It's time for Gumball to pay him a little visit." He looked out the window and so did I. It was dark. "Tomorrow. I'll pay him a visit tomorrow." And with that, he left.

I flew our the window with Jake and Finn in my arms. "So what's the plan, Dude?"

"You'll see." I said while smirking. I could feel Jake trembling. Stupid.

Gumwad doesn't know that Flame Prince is now Ice Prince. He doesn't know where to look. Luckily, I do.

*Fionna's Perspective*

I was in the guest room sitting on the bed and I was still a little weirded out about what happened this morning. It felt pleasurable, but that wasn't me, that was the potion. Right?

"Fionna." I jumped a little at Ice Prince' voice.

"Y-yeah?" I asked fake smiling. He looked at me curiously, but he let it go.

"Mom and Dad aren't going to be here for three days." I froze.

"What? Why?" I asked suddenly nervous at the thought of us being alone together. Wait. Why am I nervous? His mom was behind this, not him!

He raised an eyebrow. "Because they're going on a honeymoon?" He said it like it was obvious. Like hell it was!

...honeymoon?! Ewwwww! How old are they?! I looked up at Ice Prince with disgust. He chuckled and I smiled.

I noticed he blushed, but before I could do anything, we heard nocking at the main door.

"Lier." I said eyeing him.

"What? I'm not lying. Honest." He said putting his hands up in the air. I giggled and went towards the door. Since Ice Prince could fly, he was ahead of me.

"Cheater! " I said running towards the door, but, sadly, he sped up and reached before I did.

"I would've beat you, if you didn't fly!" He laughed an opened the door.

My eyes sparkled at the site. I nearly teared up.

"Marshall!" I jumped on him an he caught me.

He chuckled. "Miss me?" He asked still chuckling while floating up.

"You don't even know." He stopped hugging me and put me down. He looked at Ice Prince.

"What did you do?" He asked glaring. I flinched, which just made him even more suspicious. "Okay, let me ask again." He cracked his nuckles. "What did you do to her?!" Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit!

I turned him around so he could face me. "Ice Prince got manipulated by his mom, and he did...things..." I said trying not to make it sound like a big deal. He glared back at Ice Prince.

"Fuck you, Bastard." Ice Prince started backing away, and Marshall was transforming to his demon-like self.

"Leave him alone, Marshall. It wasn't his fault." He looked at me and sighed. He turned back to normal.

"Next time!" He turned around grabbed me, and motioned Jake and Finn to follow. I looked back at Ice Prince and he looked absolutely terrified. I giggled. Serves him right for touching me like that. Marshall noticed and sped up a little so that Jake an Finn wouldn't hear.

"Why did he touch you?" He asked trying to stay calm.

I sighed and explained what I knew for like three minutes. He kept asking if he did anything else, but I kept rolling my eyes and kept saying no. He finally slowed down and whispered something in Jake's ear.

"Oh ho ho! I see." Jake winks over at both, me and Marshall. "Good luck you two." He says winking again. I look over at Marshall who has a little bit of blush on his face.

"What's going on?..." I asked just a tad bit worried.

He raises an eyebrow and has a smirk on his face."You're getting a bath." I smiled and I was relieved. "A tung bath." He finished. I froze in his arms.

"Say what?!"


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey peeps! I don't know if I'm late or not, but here! I doNOT own Adventure Time, nor do I own ita characters!**

** My Fiolee Fan Fiction **

+Marshall's Perspective+

This tongue really does come in handy other than for hissing...and kissing. Every single lick I did got me a satisfying moan. Damn my girl can moan.

"Marsh, why are you smirking?" I chuckled and floated towards her. She was on the couch reading some Manga. ( You know you love Manga ;) )

"I'm just glad I got all those nasty Ice germs off of you." I say while cuddling next to her.

Fionna role her eyes. "Yeah, thanks." I glanced at what she was reading and laughed a little.

"Gakuen Alice? Again the same chapter?" She did a little humph and turned her face to where she wasn't facing me.

"I'm still waiting for it to get updated! Can you blame me? The person who made this never finished it, because of the war!" I snuggled closer and closer until she looked at me.

She finally turned to face me. "So why do you read it then?" I ask one eye open. She's so warm. I was starting to fall asleep.

"Because after I read it like a billion times, I dream about the way it's going to end." She said while smiling.

I smiled and fell asleep. Seriously, she's really warm. I missed this.

*Fionna's Perspective*

Marshall had fallen asleep, and I was just finishing the last page of the manga. Once I finished the last page I glanced at Marshall. His shirt was a above his stomach. It's no surprise to me. He moved a lot while sleeping, but he didn't move just anywhere, he moved closer to my breast. Ha. Instead of him being my pillow, I'm his pillow. -.-

I glanced at hi stomach again. Yay, I had a good view of his abs! I couldn't help but stare at his dreamy abs. I was going to touch his abs with my index finger, but a hand stopped me.

"Sneaky, sneaky little bunny. What are you doing." I gave a little yelp. Marshall's red eyes were staring right into me.

"I- uh- I.." He closed one of his eyes just for the heck of it and started licking my finger. Uh uh. He's not going to get what he wants here. I gave him a serious look, no blushing, and didn't moan, even though I really wanted to. He seemed to understand what I was doing and shoved my finger in his mouth and moaned. I admit I blushed, but I looked away. He moaned and groaned louder, and I finally started moaning. He pulled me closer and kissed me. Did I mention he still had my finger? Well, he did! He got my finger and put them down my own shorts! I was a little socked, but I didn't want to stop. I finally decided to stop and glared at him.

"Aren't I being chased by Gumball right now?!" He blinked for a second and then relaxed again.

"Don't worry. He still doesn't know where to look. Besides the tree house is too obvious." He said while smirking.

I opened my mouth to disagree, but got interrupted by loud knocking on the door. I was about to yell coming, but a finger on my lips shushed me. Marshall stopped me from yelling and turned invisible.

+Marshall's Perspective+

I floated towards the door and looked through the window. It was Finn and Jake. I took another glance at them, Finn looked super nervous and jumpy, and Jake looked like he was trying to calm him down. I opened the door and turned visible again. I went outside and closed the door.

"What's wrong?!" I asked as quietly as possible so that Fionna wouldn't hear.

"G-G-Gumball!" Finn shrieked. I glare daggers at him. Finn shrank a little. The doggy sighed.

"We were playing old mivies at your house-" He whisppered, but I cut him off.

"My house?!" I whispered loudly.

Jake shrank down, LITERARY, and spoke a little bit softer.

"Y-Yeah, and all of the sudden we heard someone knock c-crazily knocked on the door. I shrank down to fit under the door to see who it was and I saw..." Jake spaced out after that. I swear I was going to shaking him to death.

"He saw Gumball pacing back and forward. Then he started to pick the lock. We left before e saw us, but we didn't see why he was there." I looked over to the direction of my house and looked back at the door. I told Finn and Jake to go hide out somewhere safe and away from the candy kingdom, an I went back inside.

"What did Finn and Jake want?" I guess she heard Finn's yelling.

"Gumball broke into my house..." She stood up.

"What?! What are we waiting for?! We have to see what he wanted with your house?!" I looked at her. Her long, wavy hair was at her hips, she was wearing light blue track shorts, and a white T. I loved the sight.

"Well, that's why I came back. To get you." I smiled. She blushed. Did I do something hot?


	24. Chapter 24

Sorry Im super late, but I'm only human and my grades at school come first! Anywho! I do NOT own Adventure Time, NOR its characters!

My Fiolee Fan Fiction ... I forgot the chapter number...

I was flying Fionna to my house. She was holding onto my fur. ( I had turned into that huge flying demon.) I made the ride bumpy on purpose. Why? Because this girl kept rubbing on me with every bump.

"Marshall. I know what you're doing." I swear I could see her eyes roll. I chuckled.

"Babe, you know me so well." I chuckled. I made the ride smooth the rest of the way. It was a quiet ride. I guess we were both trying to imagine what Gumwad wanted. What could he possibly be looking for? He should know I'm not dumb enough to have Fionna at my house. Well, except for now, but we all know she's not any ordinary human. I swear he has his OWN home. What would he want with mine? Wait a minute ...speaking of home. Did I ...leave-

"Achoo!" My thoughts were cut off by someone's sneezing. I turned back to normal and carried Fionna princess style.

"You cold?" She shook her head no, but her red nose told me otherwise. I sighed. I knew this was going to be a problem. She was wearing super short shorts. I smiled and gave her a snowman, light blue blanket. I could hear her purr a little at the warmth of the blanket.

"Thanks." She smiled. I blushed a little.

"No prob." I said looking away from her. I turned back into the demon That I wand put her on my back. We were approaching my house and the door was wide open. I entered and Fionna followed. The living room looked exactly the same. I left Fionna In the living room and I went to my room.

As I went towards my room I remembered what I had left here. I left Hamo here! Oh my Glob! I went towards my bed where I had left him, but found nothing. Maybe I left him in the closet again...I looked in there, and I saw nothing. My eyes turned blood red. I could feel it. I went towards where Fionna was.

"Hey did y-" she stopped speaking and looked at me a little bit shocked. I must've scared her a little. I looked out the window. The sun was rising. "Marsh, are you okay?" Fi asked me. Her eyes showed me she was worried. I calmed down a little.

"He took Hamo..." He hissed out while looking away from her. I hated talking about my "Stuffed toy" with other people. Why would HE take Hamo?! He was the one who helped me get it back!? He knows how much it means to me!

"Marsh, I'll go get it with you." I turned to look at her and saw she was looking at me with those sparkling blue eyes. I smiled a little.

"Thanks. Let's go kick his butt." She giggled. I turned, ready to turn into my demon self, but I stopped myself. Fionna was laughing.

"Haha butt." She said laughing. I looked at her and gave her the "seriously?" Look. She just smiled some more.

-TIME SKIP :D-

*Fionna's Perspective*

We were nearing Gumball's castle now. Marshall was in front of me and he kept shivering. We were walking this time and my first thought was that he was cold, but he's always outside on chilly nights, and plus he was wearing a gray sweater. When did he put that on ? Never mind.

"Is something wrong?" I asked. He turned around and looked at me with scared eyes.

"He did something.." I wanted to ask more, but we were in front of the castle and that meant the enemy's territory. "Follow." I followed him. He turned invisible, but he held my hand and guided me. When we got to Gumasses lab, someone shut the door and I got chilly feeling down my spine.

"Why hello, Fionna. Did you miss me?" Say what?! Who would miss him? Whatever I had a plan. I looked to my side where Marshall was, and I let go of his hand. I hope he knows what I'm about to do is part of a weird plan of mine.

+Marshall's Perspective+

Fionna gave me one last look, before letting go of my hand. What is she up to? She walked towards Gumass and put her arms around his neck. She better be faking all if this, or I'll kill him and her cat!

"Of course I did. I got tired of waiting for Marshall! That good for nothing. He's probably over there with the "Vampire Queen"!" Gumass smirked.

"Really?" He said with a smirk plastered on his face. His voiced sounded darkish. He put his hands on my princess' waist. "Do you still love him?" What?! Fionna didn't look back at me, but I felt like I could read her mind. She was acting.

"No? I love you.." She got closer to him. Her body touching his. I had to fight back the urge of pulling her back, but this have me a chance to look for my hamo Yes, I did say my Hamo...

Gumball's Perspective

She pulling closer and closer, as if trying to distract me, but I didn't care. Fionna was so close to me, an my brain wasn't functioning right. All I knew is that I had to take her. Take her to where NOBODY could see her.

I smiled at her and she smiled back. I took her hand in mine and guided her to the third secret room.

"Where are we going?" She asked. I turned to look at her and smiled. Her facial expression was priceless. She looked terrified and by that I mean terrific. As soon as I turned around, she whispered something that I couldn't hear.

"Say again?" I told her. She looked at me, stopped, and pulled me towards her. She looked up at me with those beautiful blue eyes. I looked down. My heart stopped a little.

"I'm scared..." Her little timid voice. I couldn't resist anymore. I pulled her close and kissed her, after all he said she loved me why would she resist.

*Fionna's Perspective*

That creep! I say I'm scared, and I get kissed?! Boys logic. I tried pushing him away, but he wouldn't let go! Marshall!

I felt something grab my shoulders. Something cold. It pulled me back.

"DONT TOUCH HER!" Marshall.. He wasn't invisible anymore. Gumball raised an eyebrow.

"But she loves me. You can't make her not kiss me?!" He was glaring at him and me. I shivered.

I looked up at Marshall. "Did you get him?" I whispered. He shook his head.

"I got something better. You." He whispered back and I smiled.

"Fionna?" I looked at Gumball.  
I smiled at him, evilly, like he did to me.

"I lied." I said still smiling. Gumball's anger was rising. He snapped his fingers, and the hall we were in rumbled.

"Bad decision, Fionna." He turned around, and with a press if a button, he disappeared.

( DONT FORGET TO REVIEW! REMEBER, NO REVIEWS, NO INSPIRATION! )


	25. Chapter 25

**am I late? Idk? I have homework. I know who cares? So here? I DO NOT OWN ADVENTURE TIME, NOR ITS CHARACTERS!**

My Fiolee Fan Fiction

/Gumaball's Perspective\

My plan was working perfectly. Except for when Fionna fooled me, but other than that, PERFECT!

I sat on my desk and watched from my lab. I told Peppermint Maid it was a good idea to install cameras.

I heard a knock in the door. Speak of the devil. I spun the chair around so I could face the door. "Come in." I said.

"Hello, Prince. How's your plan working?" I had made her a person. She was around Fionna's height, she had C-cups, her figure was made to look like Fionna's, but that wasn't possible. Her butt couldn't get as big as Fionna's. Her hair was short and red. Her eyes were yellow and her skin was as pale as Marshall's. This maid is only useful when it comes to talking and I hated talking to myself. She carried a tray with the drugs. One to terminate Marshall, and the other was amnesia. I'll let you guess what that was for.

"It's going pretty well." I said looking at her in the eyes. She raised an eyebrow.

"Really? That's not what I heard when Fionna said she lied to you." I glared at her and she smirked. She came closer to where I was, until I was looking up at her and she was looking down. I hate being looked down at.

"What?" I said pissed. She put her tray down on my desk and her hands on my shoulders. Gross.

"Why not forget the plan an just be with me?" She said sounding a little seductive.

"Ugh. I rather die than to be with you." I said looking away from her.

"Humph. I hope your plan fails!" She said. I looked at her and glared.

"What did you just say?!" She jumped back a little.

"Nothing your majesty. Nothing at all." I nodded.

"That's what I thought. Now, go fetch me some water, but don't let them see you." I shooed her away.

"Of course." And with that, she left. I looked back at the scene I was watching. All the princes, including Ice Prince, were attacking the beloved couple. Isn't it nice to be a scientist.

*Fionna's Perspective*

"Ice Prince!" I exclaimed. "What are you and the other princes doing here!" Nobody answered. I got a nudge from Marshall and I looked at him.

"I don't think they know what they're doing." What? I looked back at Ice Prince. He showed no face expressions an neither did the other princes. What's with them?! I looked at them closely, but no sign of anything different. They were throwing punches at us, of course we dodged them, but we were becoming tired.

Something red and about my height appeared in the background. She was carrying a tray. I ran up to her. She was hiding in the shadows.

"Hey! It's dangerous here! What are you even doing here?" She looked at me and her face showed no emotions. She looked sort of familiar...

"I work here." Wait. I know that voice!

"Peppermint Maid!?" I exclaimed. She tilted her head like a puppy confused.

"Yes, Fionna?" Prince Gumball had turned her to a person! Sicko.

"Wait. So why aren't you stopping or capturing me? Aren't we supposed to be enemies right now?"

"I suppose we are, but I'm a little tired of Prince Gumball getting his ways. Here." She handed me a green liquid in a spray bottle.

"What is it?" I asked swirling the liquid inside a little.

"It's a spray to help the princes. Spray it on their face and they'll be back to normal." She smiled at me. Her shiny white teeth showing.

"Thanks!" I smiled and ran towards Marshall, who was now fighting the princes.

"Why'd you leave me alone, Fi? These suckers hit my cheek meat." He said with a fake pout. He looked back at where I came from. "Who was that?" He said raising an eyebrow an eyeing the green liquid.

"Peppermint Maid. She gave me this to help the princes." I said with a smile. He grabbed the liquid and smelled it. His face expression showed he was processing the ingredients and then he gave a short nod.

"Use it, but don't breathe it in to much." Aww. Marshy was worried.

"Kayy." I said. I put my shirt up to cover my nose, which made my belly button show.

"Don't expose too much. Remember, you're mine." He winked. I blushed. Those words really made my heart flutter.

I began to spray and Marshall pinched his nose. I almost forgot he had a sensitive nose. I stared at their faces. No reaction. I sprayed again.

"Oh my glob, you guys, these lumps are, like, totally numb." LSP was the first one to react. "Like, where the glob am I?!"

Groans came from the others. They were waking up from their zombie like ways.

"You're in Prince Gumball's castle. Do you remember?" Marshall said calmly.

"Like, umm, No!" LSP yelled. He's such a drama king. "All I, like, remeber is me eating chips in my parent's house, and, like, something pink just took me and I blacked the glob out."

That wasn't necessary information. We already knew who did it, but did he do it just to kill Marshall and have me? Oh, HELL nah!

"What's going on?" Ice Prince said. I looked up at him. I took a deep breath.

"I'll explain later. No, I'll explain now, but I'll skip some unimportant stuff."

3 MINUTES LATER

"I need all of you to help us." They looked at me with disbelief.

"You're the one that helps us. Like, what can we do?!" LSP said. I rolled my eyes.

"Well just a second ago, you were beating up Marshall. Can you not take Gumball?" Marshall glared at me. The others had their jaw on the floor.

"I knew I could beat him up." IP said. Marshall hissed at him.

"Actually, no YOU can't." He looked shocked with a dash of hurt. That's right, nobody's stronger than Marshall Lee here. "But if you ALL work together, then all of y'all can beat up Prince Gumball."

Thy looked at each other for a second. Then there was a moment of silence and everyone's eyes looked at LSP.

"What? What you guys?" They looked at me and Ice Prince sighed.

"Fine, but only cuz you were cool about the FP thing." Then everyone but me and Marshall looked at him.

"Like, who in Lumpy Space is this?!"

"Oh, right, we forgot to introduce him..." My eye started twitching. I knew if I said who he was, LSP would make it appear on everything we saw.

I took a deep breath preparing to say he was Flame Prince, but someone beat me to it.

"You see...I'm Flame Prince."

**WHERES THEM REVIEWS? I can't read you! I need inspiration!**


	26. Chapter 26

**I don't have to see the date to know that I'm SUPER late, but now that I'm here, here's a new chapter :D**

**I do NOT own Adventure Time, NOR it's characters!**

My Fiolee Fan Fiction :D

*Ice Prince's Perspective*

"You see...I'm flame Prince." I said bravely. Considering I was telling LSP this was considered VERY brave. I looked at Fionna and she smiled. I smiled back. I mean, who wouldn't ? She smiles like a Goddess! And, of coarse, I heard a hiss come from behind me. I didn't bother to turn around, I knew who and why he was doing it.

I looked back at the princes. Slime Prince was staring, mouth wide open, just like all the other princes. Except one...

"Nuh-uh, Boy!" LSP said. "I know Flame Prince and, like, he would've already burned this castle with us inside!" I thought about it and It's true. I would have. At least, my anger issues would have.

"Look, it's a long story, but believe me ,LSP when I say I'm Flame Prince." He looked at me as if expecting proof. I rolled my eyes. "Who saved your butt just to burn it 5 weeks ago?"

He looked at me with a glare. "Anybody could've seen that!" He spat. I sighed. I took out my phone and called him.

His phone rang, and as he checked who called him, he smirked. He then looked at me as if he won the Nobel Price, whatever that is. He seems to have forgotten that I took out my phone just a moment ago. Stupid, stupid prince. "Heyy Flame Prince." He said still smirking with his phone in one hand.

"Hey LSP." I said with my phone up to my ear. He looked at me and then dropped his phone. I heard Fionna giggle, which made me smirk. Another low hiss came from behind me, and, again, I ignored it.

"Okay, dude. You win this round." LSP said. "So...Like, what's the plan, you guys?" Marshall and I looked at each other. Then we looked at Fionna... Why is she smirking?

*Time Skip ;D *

So the plan was for me to go to Gumball's lab and tell him who I was, pretended I wanted to help him with his plan, and If that doesn't work, we have a plan B. Plan B is the one nobody, but Marshall and I, wants to use.

Plan A: so far.

We knew Gumball had installed cameras around the castle, thanks to that incident with a little lemon lady Fionna told me about when we were dating.

I sighed as I walked towards Gumball's lab. I was so dumb then... It reminds me if a song... What was it called? When I...When I was your man! ...hehe Anyways... I pretended to yell at Marshall, Fionna, and the other Princes. I totally froze Marshall a little, which I happily enjoyed and it made me laugh wickedly. I don't even know if I was faking the laugh, It felt pretty real.

Anyways, I was walking down the hallway, when I finally got to the door that "Marshall" described. He wouldn't let me get near Fionna after she explained the plan to me. The door was gray and had some goo oosing out. Tsk, I'm lucky I'm such a great actor. I took a deep breath.

Gumball's Perspective

Footsteps were approaching my door just before someone knocked on it.

"Who is it?!" I exclaimed while raising an eyebrow.

"Ice Prince." He said with a cool and fresh tone. I don't remember an 'Ice Prince' in the land of Aaa. Was he that guy yelling and freezing Marshall that I saw? Stupid Peppermint Maid broke the sound system. He must be a Prince, since he was also hypnotized.

"...Come in..." I had a weapon next to me, so I wasn't that worried.

"Sup." The Prince that had just come in looks like FP... He raised an eyebrow. "You might be thinking I look like Flame Prince, right?" I didn't look shocked. He might get that a lot.

"Yeah, but I know your polar opposites." I said. Why is he even here?

"Well one, I am Flame Prince," Okay I was a little surprised, "and Two, I'm here because I want to join you in the killing of Marshall."

/Ice Prince's Perspective\

He looked surprised. I don't really blame him, or do I? Haha, just kidding, or am I? Okay, okay, go back to Gumball's Perspective...for now...

Gumball's Perspective

I don't think I can trust him, but he's definitely Flame Prince, but since he's not exactly Flame Prince anymore, he might not be the same.

"Okay, you can join, if you let me turn you back to Flame Prince." I wonder if he'll ag-

"Whatever, I just want him dead."

/Ice Prince's Perspective\

I heard a hiss come from a corner, and I glanced over to it. I'm pretty sure my expression when I glanced there looked terrified, but my feelings and expressions soon changed to anger. Those words weren't mine. They were Flame Prince's. Shit, shit, shit. He's coming out! I don't hate Marshall, but he's not my favorite person either. The world is going to END!

Gumball smirked, and the Flame Prince inside if me smirked too. "Well, Flame Prince, step into this." His hands motioned towards a capsule-looking machine and I gulped inwardly. My legs moved by themselves towards the machine. Oh, Glob.

+Marshall's perspective+

I'm following the damn, little bastard, who touched my bunny towards Gumball's room.

I can tell he's humming When I was your man, and by the way, he can't hum. I didn't give much thought about the song though. I didn't really like that song anyways. He was knocking at his door. Typical. I slept through the most parts of the boring conversation, since I haven't gotten any sleep lately, and then I hear Ice Prince's voice turn cold and deep just like Flame Prince's.

"Whatever, I just want him dead." He said. I'm pretty damn sure they're talking about me. I hissed and I noticed Ice Prince glance at my direction, but he looked scared and it was quickly replaced with a smirk.

I flew out the window, and I sped to where Fionna was. I've got to fucking kill him before they kill me.

So many cliff hangers! I need reviews, and thank you awesome reviewers for those awesome reviews!


End file.
